


Шагая сквозь тьму

by fandom Corazon De Joker etc 2020 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc), Noctis_Karell



Series: ФБ 2020: ББ-квест [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 10.000-30.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000, ООС обусловленный AU, альтернативная география Ван Пис, альтернативные организации Ван Пис
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/fandom%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Summary: Иллюстрация:СумеркиБета-редактор: IrhelSol, вычитка Rileniya, довычитка Martin BertranДругие аккаунты автора:
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Donquixote Doflamingo/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Series: ФБ 2020: ББ-квест [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880869
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	Шагая сквозь тьму

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация:  
> [Сумерки](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920733/)  
> Бета-редактор: IrhelSol, вычитка Rileniya, довычитка Martin Bertran  
> Другие аккаунты автора: [](https://ficbook.net/authors/347743) [](https://vk.com/zoirnk) [](https://twitter.com/CharliNKZR) [](https://ivolgana.tumblr.com)  
> 

**Пролог**

В Дозоре было до отупения скучно. Ло быстро осмотрелся, быстро завел полезные знакомства, быстро продвинулся по карьерной лестнице и безбожно скучал. 

А коммандерский китель жал в плечах. Справедливые уроды не захотели шить форму по его меркам, так что, приходилось довольствоваться тем, что завалялось на складе. Видимо, Ло оказался недостаточно высок, чтобы ему позволили форму, скроенную по собственным меркам. Ну или папы Сэнкоку за спиной не наблюдалось. Как и Росинанта. 

Кора-сан появлялся редко: всегда усталый и злой. Натянуто улыбался, заверял Ло, что все нормально, и так же быстро исчезал в никуда. 

Тринадцатый отдел — это не шутки. Когда Ло подавал рапорт о переводе туда, чтобы быть поближе к Корасону, на него посмотрели, как на умалишенного: "Парень, ты чего? Нет никакого тринадцатого отдела". 

А вот Кора-сан был. И на его плаще вместо гордой надписи "правосудие" красовалась не менее говорящая пустота. Это Донкихота Росинанта не было. С того дня на Миньоне, когда Дозорные спасли их обоих. Успели. И Ло иногда жалел, что так случилось. 

Ну что за жизнь? Разведка, боевые операции, внедрения под прикрытием и куча — куча! — бумажек. Подпишись там, подпишись здесь, Ло уже все пальцы стер об этот чертов карандаш. 

А от Коры-сан, когда тот соизволял появляться, пахло порохом и кровью. Морским ветром и совсем немного — сталью кайросеки. Его одежда всегда была белоснежной и словно только что выглаженной. 

Кора-сан, сжимая в зубах давно погасший окурок, ловким — ловким! — движением расправлял Ло воротник и поправлял пряжку ремня, и у Ло внутри все обрывалось нахуй. 

— Что за преступников вы ловите в своем несуществующем отделе? — в который раз Ло задавал этот вопрос и в который раз не получал ответа. — Ну, про отдел же ты мне сказал. 

— Это была моя самая большая ошибка, — Кора-сан больше не улыбался, как прежде. Последняя улыбка, которую запомнил Ло, была там, на Миньоне. Дурацкая и страшная до икоты. Много бы он отдал, чтобы Кора-сан улыбнулся так еще раз. 

И все продолжалось: Ло добивался капитанского чина, Росинант где-то несуществовал. Может, он снова работал двойным агентом, а может, не вылезал из кабинетов. На его плаще не было эмблемы и никаких знаков различия, а встреченные Ло в Маринфорде дозорные пожимали плечами. Получив чин капитана, многие издевались над формой, как могли. 

Но на самом деле вокруг Коры-сан — нет, Донкихота Росинанта, — словно Сфера Тишины, царил страх. 

— Все в порядке, — заверял Сэнгоку. 

— Все в порядке, — писала Цуру. 

— Все в порядке, — говорил Росинант, прежде чем снова исчезнуть. На неделю, месяц, полгода, год, на всю жизнь. Последнего Ло ждал с затаенным ужасом. 

Этот ужас и ожидание — сегодня Кора-сан вернется, или завтра, или послезавтра, но уж точно — служили Ло единственным развлечением. Долгое-долгое время. 

А потом он устал. 

И эта усталость стала сродни глотку воздуха в пылающих легких. Сколько времени должно было пройти, чтобы понять бессмысленность ожидания? Кора-сан иногда приходил, и хорошо. Эти встречи теперь грели душу, а не сжигали ее дотла. 

Ло спрятал письмо под полу плаща. Читать под дождем было неудобно, да он и так догадывался, что там могли написать. Конечно же революционная армия не доверяла ему и требовала гарантий. У Ло был план Маринфорда. Все входы и выходы, включая те, которых нет на основных планах. Он знал, куда нужно заложить взрывчатку, и сколько ее потребуется. Трафальгар Ло ненавидел Дозор, ставший ему и приютом, и тюрьмой. А Мировое Правительство он ненавидел еще больше. Он хорошо научился играть свою роль — когда-то у Ло был самый лучший учитель, — он был лояльным, и за последним выжившим из Флеванса уже не следили так пристально, как раньше. Ло мог часами толкать речи о правосудии, справедливости, и о смерти всем пиратам как угрозе Мировому Правительству. Какие же они идиоты… 

Письмо в кармане жгло угольком, и Ло, спрятавшись под лестничный козырек, не утерпел, вытащил его, щурясь при тусклом свете газовых фонарей. 

Всего лишь дата. Несколько цифр, от случайных капель дождя они превращались в бесформенные кляксы, но на память он не жаловался. 

Они поверили. Маринфорд ждал большой огненный переполох. Жаль, Ло этого не увидит, ведь глупо оставаться на месте преступления. 

— Ничего не получится. 

Ло обернулся на голос. Высокая фигура в белом плаще, том самом, без знаков различия. 

— Кора-сан? — сипло выдохнул Ло, комкая письмо в кулаке. — Ты о чем? И что ты здесь делаешь? 

— Твоя сеть была ненадежна, Трафальгар Ло. Маринфорд как стоял, так и будет стоять. 

Кора… Росинант смотрел тяжелым печальным взглядом, в глазах его отражались уличные фонари. Светлые пряди волос налипли на щеки и лоб, и Ло так хотелось их поправить, чтобы не лезли в рот и глаза, но он не позволил себе сдвинуться с места. 

— И? — спросил с вызовом, уже понимая — Росинант пришел не разговаривать. 

— Тринадцатый отдел убирает тех, кто особо отличился. Как ты, Ло. Создать свою подпольную сеть в Дозоре, связанную с революционной армией — пришлось потрудиться, чтобы найти паука в центре этой паутины. Молодец, хорошая работа. 

Росинант не смеялся, даже легкой насмешки в голосе не было, и от этого становилось еще гаже. Росинант его хвалил. Прежде чем убить. Росинант, Кора-сан — и убить его… где такое возможно? А вот здесь, в мокром и грязном переулке. Достойная кончина для предателя. Не хуже Миньона, только в этот раз Ло никто не спасет. 

— Что с тобой стало? А, Роси? — имя, которое часто упоминал Дофламинго, само сорвалось с губ. Чужое и горькое.

— С заразой надо бороться изнутри. Мне, правда, жаль, но отпустить я тебя не могу. 

— Тогда давай… — Ло улыбнулся самой дурацкий улыбкой из всех в его арсенале. — Хочу, чтобы ты запомнил меня таким. 

Было чертовски обидно, но совсем не страшно. В конце концов его Кора-сан давно и бесповоротно был мертв.

**Шагая сквозь тьму**

Грохот действовал на нервы. Бабах! Кажется, это была и так на соплях держащаяся табуретка. Бабах! А это, наверное, стол. Доффи развлекался вовсю, радуясь своему спасению. 

Росинант не спас Ло, но зато у него остался брат. Которого можно было спасти. Так что, ничего, пусть ломает мебель, не жалко, авось успокоится. В конце концов, Росинант вполне может сломать ему пару костей, чтобы поумерил пыл. 

— Выпусти меня, сука! 

Росинант не вступал в переговоры с террористами и дураками. Доффи в его картине мира был где-то посередине. 

— Росинант, мать твою! 

Скрипнули пружины матраца. Все правильно, с цепью из кайросеки на ноге долго не повоюешь. 

Росинант потер озябшие ладони друг о друга и плотнее укутался в пахнущее кошками одеяло. Колючее, в мерзкую красно-зеленую клеточку. В последнее время он зачем-то отмечал слишком много деталей. Наверное, стресс. В конце концов, не каждый день крадешь опасного преступника из Импел Даун. 

И не каждый день оставляешь за собой такую гору трупов. Точно стресс. 

Ладно, стоило сделать поблажку этому полудурку-недотеррористу. 

Росинант осторожно приоткрыл дверь. Цепь из кайросеки была ровно такой длины, что разнести полкомнаты Дофламинго мог, а добраться до выхода — уже нет. 

Как он и предполагал, Доффи валялся на кровати, спрятав лицо в сгибе локтя. 

— Ты в курсе, что пленникам положен обед и поход в сортир? — не отнимая руки, спросил он. 

— Ты не пленник, — Росинант глянул на мебель, павшую смертью храбрых. Зря он радовался, что хозяин квартиры был их габаритов, Доффи не оценил. 

А вот некогда ножка от табуретки слишком острая. Ногой отпихнув ее поближе к двери, он подошел к кровати и склонился над Дофламинго. 

— Я тебя покормлю, если ты не будешь портить чужое имущество. Хозяину это не понравится. 

— Тебе напомнить, где этот самый хозяин? — Дофламинго сдвинул руку и ухмыльнулся. Едко и зло. Росинант только пожал плечами:

— Был бы здесь — ему бы не понравилось. 

— Ну, раз здесь именно ты, и не корчишь из себя немого, может, ответишь — зачем весь этот фарс? 

— Нужно спрятаться, что непонятного? — Стянув с себя красно-зеленое убожище, Росинант осторожно накрыл им брата. 

Дождь лил уже третий день, от моря, укутанного морозным туманом, тянуло ледяным ветром: он задувал в щели их временного прибежища. Как в детстве. 

— Отпусти меня, и я ничего тебе не сделаю. 

— Ты не умеешь правильно просить, Доффи, — Росинант уселся напротив кровати прямо на ледяной пол и прижался спиной к не менее ледяной стене. Жутко хотелось курить, но сигареты закончились два дня назад. — И говорить спасибо. Давай, скажи "Спасибо, Роси, ты спас меня из Импел Дауна после того, как я пытался тебя убить". Впрочем, просто "спасибо, Роси" тоже сойдет. И, может быть, я поверю, что ты не представляешь опасности. Не сразу, конечно, но первый шаг будет сделан. 

— Ты чокнулся, — Дофламинго тяжело вздохнул. 

— Напротив, я мыслю очень четко и ясно. Если б я, как ты выражаешься, "чокнулся", то ты лежал бы сейчас где-нибудь по частям. А так — смотри-ка, полным комплектом на кровати, — тихо рассмеявшись, Росинант обнял себя за плечи. Сквозняк на полу особенно зверствовал, но не собирать же мебель из обломков? Ну а Доффи рядышком… он пока не рискнул бы сесть рядом с ним на кровать. 

— Ну, значит, я буду дохлым комплектом, — с плохо скрываемым бешенством ответил Дофламинго. 

Росинант пристально смотрел на него, подмечая морщины на лбу, которыми Доффи обзавелся еще в Спайдер Майлз, ссадину на виске, отросшие пряди грязных волос, их, наверное, стоило бы постричь... Нет, на кой хрен ему потребовалось спасать Доффи? Ах, да, Ло. Чувство вины, или справедливости, или ни то, ни другое, Росинант так и не понял. Но тогда, стоя под дождем в переулке, он и правда не хотел убивать Ло. И это желание, увы, неисполнимое, только на него и распространялось. На всех остальных Росинанту было плевать. Тринадцатый отдел не признавал сентиментальных нытиков. Твой друг облажался? Значит, убей друга. Нехрен лажать. 

Насколько же прогнил Дозор, что ему потребовалось такая структура внутри себя? 

— Пойду принесу пожрать. — Он тяжело встал, стряхивая с себя холод. — И ради своей же безопасности — не пытайся сбежать. Тебя ищут, может, даже где-то здесь. 

Дождь, мелкий и злой, проникал под одежду, заставлял ежиться и горбиться. Росинант ненавидел дождь. А ведь уже два года прошло с задания, впервые интересного настолько, что в Росинанте проснулась охотничья ищейка. Он знал, к кому приведут нити паутины, невидимо облепившие Маринфорд. Но ему нужны были доказательства, Росинант хотел найти их и убедиться: не Ло тот самый паук в центре. Потому что, если это так, то… Росинант не хотел даже думать о том, что с ним сделают. Не для этого он спасал Ло. Но, как назло, все указывало именно на него. Зря мальчишка понадеялся, что слежку за ним ослабили. 

Росинант остановился и поднял лицо к низкому темному небу. Тогда ему не у кого было спросить: "почему?". Почему на ликвидацию Ло отправили его? Что он должен был им доказать?"

У него был револьвер. Как и Дофламинго, он стрелял в сердце, а перед глазами так и стояла перекошенная улыбка, которую Росинанту предлагал запомнить Ло. Что ж, он запомнил. И после — ни секунды не медля, ушел с места… казни? Преступления? 

Два года он продолжал "кадровые чистки" и искал ответ на вопросы "Почему он? Или ему не доверяли?"

Ответ нашелся случайно. Серый Адмирал, глава Тринадцатого отдела, дружески похлопал его по плечу. "Согласись, это было весело", — сказал он. "Ты его спас, чтобы однажды прийти за ним", — и рассмеялся. "Ты же не обиделся на шутку старика?", — Серый Адмирал весело улыбался в усы, а внутри Росинанта что-то рвалось, как перетянутая струна, рушилось, словно обломки зданий во время землетрясения, горело… горело, как когда-то Флеванс. 

Никакого смысла не было — вот и весь ответ. Никакой такой причины. Ничего. 

В полупустом темном магазинчике был лишь отсыревший, слегка попахивающий плесенью, хлеб и шматок вяленого мяса, который и мыши не угрызли бы. 

— Погода плохая, провизию не привозят, шторм, — сухо обронил старик за прилавком, пересчитывая белли трясущимися руками. 

Что ж, мерзкая погода была только на руку Росинанту. Ему не помешала бы передышка, в конце концов, вызволить Дофламинго из тюрьмы — это не раз плюнуть. Допуск Отдела позволил и проникнуть в тюрьму без проблем, и вывести оттуда Доффи аж за ворота, но ненужные вопросы к ним возникли у берегов первого же порта. Росинант и не особо рассчитывал, что все пройдет без проблем. Пришлось уходить от погони, с неожиданной благодарностью вспоминая тренировки Отдела, не идущие ни в какое сравнение с подготовкой в Морском Дозоре.

Братец, к счастью, оказался там же, где его и оставили. Бросил короткий взгляд на вошедшего в комнату Росинанта и отвернулся. 

— Твоя жратва.

Кинув мешок рядом с кроватью, он хотел уйти, но Доффи внезапно оживился. 

— Эй, Роси, а как ты в этот свой отдел попал? За все года ты ни разу не навестил меня, в отличии от Ло, а тут вдруг появился, сея хаос и разрушение в своем лучшем духе.

— Если тебе и правда интересно, то мне дали шанс. — Он нехотя обернулся и прислонился плечом к косяку. — Я же не только тебя предал. Дозор тоже. Но учитывая мои предыдущие заслуги...

— Лучше б ты на Миньоне сдох, — без издевки, спокойно произнес Доффи. 

— Вероятно. Но тогда я, конечно, не хотел подыхать и цеплялся за жизнь, как мог, — отлепившись от косяка, Росинант подошел к кровати и все же сел на нее, ледяной пол не радовал. — Ну, ты видишь, к чему это привело. Ло я убил, тебя спас… — Росинант посмотрел на свои ладони и рассмеялся. Сначала тихо, а потом все громче. — Это весело Доффи, просто весело. Ничего кроме. 

— Ебанутый, — устало проговорил Доффи. — Крыша у тебя поехала. И вообще, хочу обратно в Импел Даун. Там хотя бы безопасно. 

— Да ладно! А как же сказки про плотоядных червей, которые жрут скованных заключенных, и от их воплей охрана с ума сходит? — Росинант выдохнул, давя очередной порыв смеха. 

— Сказки. 

— Везде наебалово. А было бы занятно, я бы посмотрел. 

Больше он ничего не сказал, как и Доффи. Молча вышел в смежную со спальней кухню, обшарпанную и маленькую, и, подойдя к окну, уткнулся лбом во влажное, холодное стекло. 

Наверное, все было даже неплохо. Если за "неплохо" считать нищенский городишко, по сравнению с которым Спайдер Майлз казался оазисом, дождь, холод и прикованного Доффи в соседней комнате. 

Росинант понятия не имел, что делать дальше. И зачем ему потребовалось спасать этого ублюдка. От одиночества, что ли? Он усмехнулся: так себе компания. Да и одному ему было почти неплохо. До коротких встреч с Ло, когда он наблюдал и думал, что, сложись все иначе, то… что? Ло ему мешал, не давал полностью сосредоточиться, путал мысли и чувства. Его учили, что нужно отбросить все эмоции, но Росинант не мог. Не с Ло. Хотя пытался. А еще Ло чего-то постоянно ждал от него, зачем-то цеплялся, и это вызывало недоумение. Росинант никогда и не умел задумываться о будущем, а если пытался, то получалась какая-то херня. 

Из него вышел хороший солдат, плохой брат и совсем уж хуевый друг. 

Пора было остановиться и сделать уже хоть что-то хорошее. Не такое, что набило оскомину лозунгами, и не такое, что было привычно, как дышать: не забыть покормить прикованного брата, например, или отдать ему же единственное нормальное одеяло. Нет, все это отпадало. Росинант хотел жить своей жизнью, верить в свои идеалы и умереть с отрубленной на гильотине башкой. Потому что, кажется, его нынешние представления о прекрасном вели именно к этому. 

Но все-таки, что делать с Доффи? Для чего он его спас? Вопрос навязчиво вертелся в голове, пока Росинант наблюдал, как крупная дождевая капля ползет вниз по стеклу, напоминая улитку.

Гнил бы себе этот урод в Импел Даун и дальше, а теперь одни проблемы. Следить, покупать лишнюю еду, когда денег и так немного — не красть же их, в самом деле! — прятаться, и ради чего? В одном Дофламинго был прав: в тюрьме ему, определенно, было бы безопаснее, чем с Росинантом. 

— Доффи, а, Доффи, — позвал он, уверенный, что через тонкие стены все прекрасно слышно. — Зачем я тебя вообще вытащил? 

— Правильно, Роси, свали с больной головы на здоровую, — рассмеявшись, отозвался Дофламинго. — Я понятия не имею. Но, наверное, это связано с Ло. Ты говорил об этом. Я, правда, так и не понял, как именно. 

— Так зачем ты мне нужен? — Росинант побарабанил пальцами по раме, прислушиваясь. 

— А я откуда знаю? Кстати, ты в курсе, что хлеб заплесневел?

— Другого не было, — машинально ответил Росинант. 

— Совсем как в детстве, да? Может, я нужен тебе, чтобы тебя спасать? От своей дурной башки, например. 

Росинант посмотрел за окно, оценивая пейзаж по-новому. Низкие двухэтажные дома, посеревшие от дождей и времени, потоки мутной воды, бегущие по разбитой дороге, кучи мусора вдоль стен и редкие прохожие, спасающиеся от холода в воротниках плащей. Этакая помесь между тем местом, где они жили в детстве и название которого давно вылетело из памяти, и Спайдер Майлз. Тоска, тлен и уныние. А еще голод, крысы и болезни. Отличное местечко он нашел, ничего не скажешь. 

Как и всегда находил: Дозор, пираты, Тринадцатый отдел… Нынешнее место отлично вписывалось.

— Ты не сможешь меня спасти, Доффи, — тихо проговорил он.

— Как долго ты собираешься меня тут держать? — Дофламинго подергал ногой, от которой к решетке кровати тянулась цепь. Примеси кайросеки в ней было немного, но достаточно, чтобы блокировать силу фрукта. Хотя это было излишне: за то время, пока Доффи отдыхал в тюрьме, спеленутый цепями из стопроцентного кайросеки — оно успело въестся в кожу, в кровь. Братец еще долго будет восстанавливаться, сила фрукта отзовётся не сразу. Но Росинант решил перестраховаться. 

— Не знаю. Пока не буду уверен, что ты не придушишь меня во время сна? — Росинант сидел в кресле, притащенном с помойки, и читал газету двухнедельной давности. Другие сюда не доходили. Искал, сам еще до конца не понимая, что. 

— А ты никогда не будешь уверен, — Доффи не спрашивал, а утверждал с неприкрытой усмешкой. 

— Вероятно. 

— Тогда что мне надо сделать, чтобы ты отцепил от меня эту дрянь? 

— Отрезать себе ногу? — Росинант глянул на него поверх газеты. — Если найдешь чем. 

В нагромождении букв не было ничего интересного и полезного. По крайней мере, две недели назад. 

— Мне скучно, — Дофламинго кинул в него подушкой, Росинант машинально увернулся. — Даже в камере было веселее. Роси, ну поговори со мной. 

— Блядь, — Росинант швырнул газету на пол, — заебал. Ты дашь мне сосредоточиться, или язык тебе отрезать? 

— Что ты так упорно ищешь? Вряд ли про нас напишут в газетах. 

— Не напишут. 

Росинант пнул газету по направлению к кровати. 

— Развлекайся! 

Ему нужен был источник информации. Он хотел знать, что происходило в Маринфорде. Неофициально. 

И мог бы попытаться выйти на связь с Сэнгоку или Цуру, вероятно, они бы даже закрыли глаза на его побег из Тринадцатого отдела. Но не после того, как похитил преступника из Импел Даун. Такое никто ему не простил бы. 

"Они просто такие же, как ты", — шепнул внутренний голос, и Росинанту не оставалось ничего, кроме как согласиться. Они просто выполняли свою работу по совести.

В баре было немноголюдно и накурено. Росинант привычно стрельнул сигарету у местного завсегдатая и уселся в дальний угол, едва освещенный тусклой лампой. 

Местный табак драл горло похлеще наждачки и вонял мокрыми тряпками, так что, от курения пришлось отказаться. Почти. Зато к местному пойлу он привык: дрянной палёный виски обжег гортань и тяжелым комом осел в желудке. Им даже напиться толком нельзя было — наружу просился раньше. Но Росинант приходил сюда не за этим. 

Немногословные, извечно мрачные, люди тихо и коротко обменивались новостями. Кто умер, кого убили, а баржа с продовольствием снова задерживается из-за погоды. 

Остров в Поясе Штормов давно стал прибежищем всякого дерьма, в которое Росинант вписался с такой легкостью, что даже сам удивился. 

— В Северной бухте корабль дозорных причалил. И че им тут понадобилось? 

— Да один хрен — добра не жди. 

Росинант напрягся так, словно пресловутый корабль стоял ни в какой-то там бухте, а пришвартовался прямо возле бара. Он, конечно, ждал, что это случится, но новость все равно стала неожиданной и неприятной. И вариантов, что им тут понадобилось, было не больше одного. 

Росинант был неплохим диверсантом, но сейчас ему требовалось, чтобы дозорные мирно уплыли отсюда и никого не нашли. Это в худшем случае. В лучшем и маловероятном — захватить бы кого, порасспросить, что происходило по ту сторону. 

То ли Росинант себя переоценил и дрянной виски ударил в голову, то ли стоящий в воздухе дымный кумар мешал сосредоточиться, но ничего дельного на ум не приходило. 

Встав и чуть не смахнув пустой стакан со стола, он пробрался между плотными столами к выходу и наконец-то вдохнул свежего воздуха. Сразу стало и легче, и холоднее. За то короткое время, что он провел в баре, началась морось, и серый городишко потонул в белесой дымке. 

Засунув руки в карманы старого пальто, Росинант побрел в сторону Северной бухты. Сгорбившись, уткнув взгляд в раздолбанную дорогу под ногами, он был уверен, столкнись с кем из дозорных — те и не заметят. От местных жителей он отличался, но только если хорошо присмотреться, а при такой видимости для этого надо подойти вплотную. Хотя минусы тоже были: он точно так же хреново видел, что творилось в нескольких шагах от него. 

Ближе к бухте заметно похолодало. Морской ветер забивался под полы пальто, вымораживал до костей. Блядь, еще месяц на этом острове, и он сможет спать в сугробе, не замечая холода. 

Корабль, огромный, неестественно холеный среди замшелых валунов и полусгнившего пирса, выглядел смешно. Росинант усмехнулся в воротник и нырнул в проем между двух камней. Тишина обняла его ласковыми руками, и он, в своем сером невзрачном пальто среди таких же камней, сумел подобраться почти вплотную к пирсу. Замер, прислушиваясь к невнятным голосами, доносимым ветром, и приготовился долго ждать. Вот когда бы пригодилась фляжка с виски. 

— А я тебе говорю, что никого мы в этой помойке не найдем! — голос раздался совсем рядом, и Росинант вжался спиной в камень, осторожно нащупывая под полой нож: хороший, военный. Был еще револьвер, но Росинант всерьез беспокоился, а не отсырел ли порох. 

— Ты вообще знаешь, кого мы ищем? — раздраженно спросил второй. 

— Ты дебил, что ли? Из Импел Дауна только Дофламинго сбежал. Кого ж еще искать? Только, зная его замашки — не найдем тут никого. 

— Заткнулись и приступили к поискам! 

Росинант вздрогнул, сглотнул вязкую слюну. Коммандер Ривз, не такого уж и высокого полета птица в Тринадцатом отделе, но личность неприятная. Полный мудак, если точнее. 

Выглянув из-за своего укрытия, Росинант разглядел знакомую фигуру в белом плаще. Двое дозорных, переругиваясь между собой, медленно поплелись к городу. Кажется, Ривз идти с ними не собирался. 

И что делать? Росинант зажмурился, потер переносицу, пытаясь прогнать ноющую боль, и не сдержал дурацкой улыбки. Его идея, пожалуй, была достойна приза самой тупой идеи года, но Ривз никогда не отличался хорошей Волей Наблюдения.

Увеличив сферу тишины, он подобрал камень — тот удобно лег в ладонь, большой, тяжёлый и влажный, — и кинул вслед уходящему Ривзу. Не было слышно ни удара, ни звука падения тела, и Росинант очень надеялся, что с корабля вниз тоже никто не глазел. 

Подойдя к распростертому телу и убедившись, что в ближайшее время оно не встанет, Росинант, как ни в чем ни бывало, поднялся по трапу на корабль — и нос к носу столкнулся с очередным обладателем плащика без опознавательных знаков. Этот был незнакомым и тормознутым: пока открывал рот в удивлении, Росинант полоснул по незащищенному горлу. Все так же беззвучно, тело кулем свалилось к его ногам, и он брезгливо отодвинулся. 

Ну, кто там следующий? Губы растянулись в улыбке как-то сами собой, не сказать, что Росинанту было весело. Или все же было? Да какая, к черту, разница?! 

Сора, и Росинант молчаливым ураганом пронесся по кораблю, знакомому до каждого закутка. Схватить за волосы и, откинув голову, перерезать горло. Воткнуть в мягкий живот, прокручивая, чтобы наверняка. Ударить острием в печень и оставить истекать кровью. Привычно, почти обыденно, уже немного скучно. Росинант устал, но когда огляделся и не обнаружил живых, успокоенно вздохнул. Остались те, кто ушел в город, и контуженный Ривз. 

В рубке корабля, найдя судовой журнал, он, копируя почерк, торопливо дописал об отплытии и усиливающемся шторме. Оставалось поставить корабль на курс, хотя жаль, конечно. Пригодился бы, чтобы уплыть с острова, но… Но в голове мутилось, и он никак не мог выбрать правильный вариант: казалось, что раз за разом упускает что-то важное. 

Как скоро хватятся корабля и команды? Через сколько им предстояло выйти на связь? Точно… 

Ривз нашелся там же, где и упал. Тихо постанывал, пытаясь приподняться, но руки то и дело скользили на мокрых камнях. Росинант рывком перевернул его на спину и уселся сверху. 

— Привет, коммандер. Кажется, я грохнул твоего капитана. 

— Ублюдок, — вышло у Ривза совсем не угрожающе, а, скорее, отчаянно. — Тебя все равно поймают. 

— Давай без этого, а? Пока что тебя поймал я, — он принялся шариться по чужим карманам и, найдя пачку сигарет с зажигалкой, радостно улыбнулся. — Мне нужно знать, что происходит в Маринфорде. Ты мне расскажешь. 

С наслаждение втянув дым, Росинант закашлялся, хватая ртом воздух — горло обожгло. Что, блядь, за сигареты нынче делают? 

— Говно какое-то куришь, — Росинант с трудом сглотнул и пристально посмотрел на тлеющий окурок. — Давай, я долго ждать не буду. Чем сейчас занят Серый Адмирал? 

— Не сбежал бы — сам знал, — выплюнул Ривз. — Сука ты, Росинант. Тебя из-под трибунала вытащили, спасли, приютили и обучили, а ты таким дерьмом оказался. 

— Да, представляешь, мне не понравилось людей убивать, потому что это кому-то смешно показалось. 

— Такой бешеной собаки, как ты, еще поискать надо было, — Ривз рассмеялся и тут же получил кулаком в переносицу. — Блядь… 

— Мы не обо мне говорим. Я знаю планы Серого Адмирала, а теперь хочу знать на каком они этапе находятся? 

— Вернись и узнаешь… 

— Ты в курсе, что будет, если сигаретой ткнуть в глаз? 

— Будет больно, — слизывая текущую из носа кровь, Ривз улыбнулся. — Ты меня все равно убьешь, какой мне резон тебе что-то говорить? 

— Убью быстро. 

— Да хоть медленно, насрать. Сам знаешь, какие в отделе тренировки.

Росинант знал. Помнил, и это были не самые приятные воспоминания. Пожалуй те, где Доффи в него стрелял, можно даже назвать радостными — в сравнении. 

Загнать человека в угол, выбить все чувства и эмоции, потому что придется убивать своих. Не только сослуживцев, но, вероятно, родственников, друзей, тех, кто вчера прикрывал твою спину. Неугодных новой системе, которая должна была сменить Морской Дозор. Об этом не говорили открыто, но все догадывались и так. 

Деталь в лице Росинанта дала сбой. Не он, конечно, первый и не он последний, просто его еще не поймали. 

Забавно, но до смерти Ло он действительно думал, что уже ничего не чувствовал. 

Ривз думал так же… 

— Ты прав, — Росинант еще раз затянулся и поморщился. — Однажды я найду твою семью, она же у тебя была, я знаю. Мой допуск выше твоего, и многие анкетные данные офицерского состава мне известны. Так вот, красавица жена и лапочка дочка. Которой я наживую вырежу почку, — Росинант хрипло рассмеялся. — О как, в рифму прямо. Хочешь знать, что будет с твоей женушкой? Аннет, верно? Для начала я скормлю ей ту самую почку лапочки дочки… блядь, опять стихами. Что-то у меня лирическое настроение. 

— Мразь, — прошипел Ривз, ненавидяще глядя на него и дергаясь всем телом. Безрезультатно.

— Не больше твоего. Жаль, ты этого не увидишь, будет нечем.

Росинант широко улыбнулся и воткнул горящий окурок в раскрытый глаз. Противное шипение и тошнотворный запах вызвали рвотный рефлекс, но не хватало только испортить впечатление, наблевав на Ривза сверху. А тот орал, как резанный, бессильно пытаясь оттолкнуть Росинанта, пока окурок глубже и глубже прожигал радужку. Их никто не слышал, сфера тишины исправна поглощала все звуки. 

— Если ты думаешь, что я не знаю, где они живут — зря. У меня отличная память, а документы я и правда читал, — почти прошептал он, склонившись к уху Ривза, когда надрывный крик перешел в унылый вой. 

Если бы кто-то спросил Росинанта, как он себя чувствовал в этот момент, то он не задумываясь ответил бы — ненавидит. Он ненавидел их всех, отмороженных ублюдков, но и себя не меньше, потому что, если так будет нужно, сделал бы все, о чем говорил. 

— Я тебе клянусь, Ривз, что доберусь и до Аннет, и до Лаки. Хреновое имя ты ей выбрал в таком случае. И я не верю, что тебе плевать настолько… 

— Тебя ищут везде, сука. Везде! И братца твоего. Все, сука. Даже Мировое Правительство. 

— Логично. Они-то не в курсе, чем Серый Адмирал занимается. 

Ривз истерично расхохотался и выдавил:

— Старая ведьма знает. Цуру не промах, понимает, когда стоит сменить сторону, чтобы сохранить шкуру. Ну что, агент Росинант, доволен? 

Бездумно, механически, Росинант подобрал лежащий рядом нож и с силой воткнул его под ребра, заставляя Ривза захлебнуться кровью. 

— Заткнись, заткнись, заткнись… 

Ривз смеялся до последнего. 

Остальное было просто: дождаться, уже даже не особо скрываясь, когда вернутся оставшиеся. Это оказалось не так долго, как Росинант думал: он даже не успел окончательно околеть, хотя потряхивало от холода так, что стучали зубы. Того, кто ближе, убил на месте: не так уж и отсырел порох, как он думал вначале. 

— Стой! — Второй, еще совсем молодой, поднял руки. — Иди на корабль, — Росинант кивнул в сторону трапа и добавил, заметив, что пленник хочет что-то сказать, — молча. 

Идти было тяжело, на плечах словно повисло тяжелое ватное одеяло, а ноги и так весили под тонну каждая. 

В рубке, где спала ден-ден муши, они остановились, и Росинант указал на улитку. 

— Ты свяжешься с начальством и скажешь, что корабль пострадал при шторме. На острове, кроме горстки убогих поселенцев, вы никого не нашли, и сейчас, произведя быстрый ремонт, отплываете на… что там ближе? В Ладогу, где есть приличный порт и доки… 

— Это же за поясом штормов. 

— Верно. И, парень, одно неверное движение, интонация, мимика — и я прострелю тебе башку в прямом эфире. Понял? 

Офицер кивнул и разбудил ден-ден муши. Улитка сонно поморгала, зевнула и взорвалась взволнованным голосом, от которого у Росинанта мурашки по спине побежали. Серый Адмирал собственной персоной. 

— Ну?! Нашли?! 

— Никак нет, сэр! 

А хорошо играл, даже сам додумался ответить, почему на связь выходит какой-то офицер, а не Ривз или капитан. Много раненых, заняты починкой, а у капитана сломана нога в двух местах, его оперируют, сэр! Шторм был страшный, корабль на соплях держится, а у местных жителей — кучки придурков, выживающих за счет подгоняемой провизии — и гвоздя нет. Никого тут нет, сэр, только алкаши и старики, едины в двух лицах. Отплываем в Ладогу, да, через Пояс, но куда деваться, слабый шторм корабль выдержит, а сильных, вроде, не обещали. Нет, подмогу высылать не нужно, справимся.

— Так точно, сэр! — отрапортовал офицер и положил трубку. Росинант с сожалением выстрелил ему в голову. Первое правило: никогда не оставлять свидетелей. Даже родных и близких. Даже, блядь, любимую собаку. 

А корабль сгинет в каком-нибудь шторме. В Поясе плавало столько обломков, что никто и разбираться не станет, где чьи. 

Оттащив трупы, Ривза и первого убитого офицера с дороги, Росинант облокотился на камень и закурил. От горечи табака тошнило, то и дело подкатывал кашель, который приходилось давить, иначе казалось, что он проглотил лезвие. Морось превратилась в полноценный дождь, затушив сигарету, и Росинант даже обрадовался. Вода смывала с лица и рук кровь, успокаивала мысли, в которых смешалось все. Ривз, Серый Адмирал, Цуру, Доффи… точно, надо было идти домой, не вечно же здесь стоять. Вряд ли Доффи волновался, но быть прикованным к кровати, привинченной к полу, в долгом одиночестве — то еще развлечение. 

Росинант плелся, то и дело спотыкаясь на слякоти, но все еще кое-как удерживая равновесие. Город начался внезапно, словно среди каменистой долины взяли и налепили кучу серых домов. На Росинанта не смотрели, никому не было дела, откуда он и куда шел: отличное место, всем плевать на все.

Ступени подъезда оказались перед глазами неожиданно близко, и Росинант едва успел ухватиться за скрипучий поручень. Блядь, какого хрена он додумался до того, что жить лучше на втором этаже? Ах, да, разбираться с притоном на первом было утомительно. Тринадцать ступеней. И еще столько же до заветной двери, за которой можно рухнуть на топчан и отдохнуть. Хотя нет, вначале отобрать у Доффи одеяло. Переживёт одну ночь без этого клетчатого чудовища. 

Скинув мокрое пальто, от которого по полу тут же расплылись грязно-бурые подтеки, он едва не ввалился в комнату к Доффи. Тот недовольно глянул на него, отрываясь от собирания оригами из газеты:

— Ты искупался в луже, что ли? 

Росинант медленно провел ладонью по лицу, ощущая кожей засохшую корку из грязи и крови. Мотнул головой в ответ, потому что слова так и остались в горле лезвиями. Зачем он сюда пришел? 

— У тебя глаза блестят, — Доффи отложил недосложенного журавлика или еще какую-то хрень. — Подойди. 

Росинант не хотел идти к нему, ощущая неясную угрозу в напряженной позе брата. 

— Роси, подойди ко мне.

Или ему только казалось? Несколько нетвердых шагов, и Доффи рывком уронил его на кровать рядом с собой. 

— Ранен? Что тогда? Блядь, да у тебя жар! Есть лекарства? 

Росинант пожал плечами. Вот чем он не заморачивался, так этим. Может, у бывшего хозяина что-то и было. 

— Роси, мне надо, чтобы ты отстегнул цепь. Где ключ? 

— Там, — шепнул он, махнув в сторону прихожей. Странно, как на него всегда действовали этот тон и собственное имя: как в детстве, так и сейчас. Сразу становилось спокойно, брат знает, что делать. 

— Тебе придется его принести, — и увидев, как он мотнул головой: — Роси, не выебывайся. Просто принеси этот чертов ключ! 

Росинант плохо помнил, как искал его на полке, роняя коробки, из которых со звоном раскатывались банки с консервами — о, а он и не знал, что у них была еда, — как, слабо матерясь, Дофламинго расстегивал браслет на ноге и зачем-то снимал с Росинанта одежду. 

— Холодно, — сказал он через силу, падая на кровать, в запах чужого пота. Сверху легло колючее одеяло, которое нихрена не спасало от пробивающего озноба. — Я их всех убил, Доффи… всех на корабле. Не верю, что Цуру работает на них. 

Говорить стало почти невозможно, но Росинант должен был сказать:

— Корабль. Северная бухта. Там есть медблок и лекарства. 

— Хорошо, Роси, я понял. — Доффи чем-то звенел на полу, а потом на лодыжке сомкнулся обжигающий металл, и на миг все кости превратились в желе, а сознание зависло над темной пропастью. — Ты у меня ебанутый, — горячая рука потрепала его по волосам, — так надежней. Потом сниму, если будешь хорошо себя вести. 

В зыбком вечернем мареве по углам шевелились тени, и Росинант смутно опасался, что не сможет от них сбежать. Да и драться тоже: кайросеки лишил немногих оставшихся сил. 

Доффи не было. Может, он и не вернется. Что бы сделал на его месте Росинант? Сложный вопрос. 

— Давно не виделись, Кора-сан. 

Насмешливый голос, знакомый по ночным кошмарам, старательно забываемым каждое утро, возник сразу, стоило закрыть глаза. 

— Как себя чувствуем? Хреново, да? А Доффи ушел. Я бы на его месте не возвращался. По-моему, это адекватная цена за все, что ты нахуивертил. Будешь лежать здесь, один, и подыхать. Вероятно, мучительно, но это мы сейчас узнаем. Рот открой. 

Росинант, даром что бредил, но разговаривать и выполнять указания галлюцинации не собирался. 

— Я тебе зубы выбью, — миролюбиво произнесла оная, и между губ ткнулось что-то холодное и металлические. Увернуться не получилось, челюсть словно зажали в тиски пальцами. — Про зубы я не шутил. 

Рот он все-таки открыл и тут же пожалел. Металл скользнул внутрь, прижимая корень языка, и он чуть не задохнулся от подкатившей тошноты. 

— Хуево. Сдохнешь, Кора-сан, — почти радостно сообщил голос, его обладателя Росинант так и не видел. Для этого стоило разлепить тяжелые веки, а ему все казалось, что сделай он это, и увидит перед собой полуразложившийся труп. — И весь этот город с тобой за компанию. Ну, хоть не скучно будет. Если я не ошибаюсь в том, что за хуйню ты подцепил. А я не ошибаюсь, Кора-сан. 

Когда Росинант все-таки открыл глаза, рядом стоял Доффи, перебирая сваленные на кровати коробочки и пузырьки. 

— Ло, — шепнул Росинант, привлекая внимание. 

— Бредишь. — Дофламинго выбрал одну из коробок, вытащил блистер и выдавил на ладонь пару таблеток. — Жри. 

Росинант попытался молча изобразить, что он об этом думает. Как жрать, если он слюну-то сглатывал с трудом? 

— Ну и как это в тебя засунуть? — Дофламинго устало приложил руку ко лбу. — Нахуя я вообще с тобой вожусь? Сдох бы поскорее — всем проблем меньше. 

— Ну так вали нахер, — прохрипел Росинант, приподнимаясь на локтях и пытаясь сконцентрировать взгляд на брате. Огромная фигура то и дело расплывалась. — Мог бы не возвращаться. 

— Мог бы, — согласился тот. — И, не поверишь, всерьез об этом думал, но что сделано, то сделано. А теперь заткнись, иначе потом будешь немым, только уже не понарошку, а по-настоящему. 

Таблетки он размешал в воде и все-таки заставил выпить. После них стало тепло, даже почти жарко, и Росинант с облегчением заснул. 

Иногда он просыпался, но не слишком понимал, где находится, иногда Дофламинго вливал в него какое-то мерзкое пойло, иногда что-то говорил. Порой сон смешивался с явью, переплетаясь с кошмарами, и среди теней ему мерещился Ло — расплывчатая фигура, окутанная тьмой. 

Он сидел на краю кровати, вгрызаясь в яблоко. Красное, длинное, напоминающее сердце, его Росинант почему-то видел ясно. 

— Я тебя не прощу, Кора-сан, даже когда ты умрешь. А ты умрешь, — Ло говорил с такой радостью, что Росинанта передернуло, и он закрыл глаза, не желая смотреть, как яблочный сок стекает с улыбающихся губ. 

— Какого хуя на этом сраном корабле два мешка антибактериального мыла? Они его жрать собирались при отравлении или что? Да нет там нужных лекарств! Потому что в приличном обществе этой хуйней давно никто не болеет. Этот еблан еще и от медосмотров откашивал, иначе не валялся бы сейчас полутрупом. 

— Серьезно, на что ты надеешься? — Ло ледяными пальцами держал его за запястье, считая пульс. — О, тахикардия! Так на что? Можешь не отвечать, я сам скажу: ты проснешься, а всего этого дерьма нет. Правда? Ну приснился дурной сон, подумаешь. И меня нет, и Доффи где-то там пиратствует в свое удовольствие, а ты не собираешься шпионить на Дозор. И, уж тем более, знать ничего не знаешь про Тринадцатый отдел. Ну и дурак же ты, Кора-сан. Может, лучше не просыпаться? 

— Одно, блядь, лечим, другое калечим. Он скоро от одних антибиотиков сдохнет! Сыворотка нужна, а до Ладоги сколько? Три дня? И что я там скажу? Думаешь, одного укольчика тут достаточно: встал и побежал? Да там половину запасов больницы просить надо, чтоб откачать одного! И будет здесь, блядь, второй Флеванс, потому что так решить проблему проще!.. Да не истерю я! 

— Знаешь... — Ло гладил его по волосам. — Я, кажется, был в тебя влюблен. Серьезно! Мне даже казалось, что ты тоже… а, неважно. Наверное, ты все еще мне зачем-то нужен. Сам не пойму — зачем. Ты в меня стрелял, ранил, так сказать, в самое сердце, — Ло грустно рассмеялся. — Предал, как всех и всегда. Глупо мне было ожидать чего-то другого, но я тоже наивный дурак. И сейчас дурак, потому что все еще в тебя верю, Кора-сан. В то, что я тебе еще нужен. Было бы классно, если бы остались только мы — и больше никого. Ни Дозора, ни Отдела, ни пиратов. Как думаешь? 

— Отцепи от него цепь, не убежит. Он вообще уже не встанет, если чуда не случится. Да спиздили мои ребята сыворотку, но им два дня еще добираться. Не успеют, тут токсический шок уже. Блядь, а по морде-то зачем бить?! Да, прикинь, грабить детскую больницу — не то, о чем я мечтал! Думал, справится, вон какая орясина здоровенная. И я с этой заразой не сталкивался ни разу, только в книжках читал. Нет, не надо связываться с Цуру, она тут не поможет, а ты подставишь и ее, и себя. Сука, нахера ты мне нос сломал?!

Ло склонился над ним, показывая шприц:

— Ты только скажи, Кора-сан. Без боли, во сне, всего лишь один укол. Все равно твоя жизнь полное дерьмо и не станет лучше. Зачем мучиться? Ты только скажи, и я все сделаю. И все будет хорошо. 

— Пошел к черту! — Росинант попытался оттолкнуть Ло, но рука провалилась в пустоту. 

— Вот скажи мне, как ты проходил медосмотры? — Доффи, морщась, ел тот же суп, что приготовил для Росинанта. — Прививки и все такое… Дифтерией уже лет двадцать не болеют. Только такие ебланы, как ты, и тот сброд в городе. Нет, даже мне в Импел Даун их делали! 

— Я и не проходил, — Росинант ковырнул ложкой кусок мяса, не внушающий доверия. — Спереть нужный бланк и вписать в него все, что нужно, даже ты бы смог. 

— Что значит — даже я?! — от возмущения Доффи аж подавился. — Я тебя с того света вытащил, между прочим. 

— Ага, ты внезапно обзавелся медицинским образованием, знал, какие лекарства потребуются, и сколько сыворотки колоть… 

— На моем корабле врача не было, как думаешь, кто занимался неудачниками? 

— Здесь был кто-то еще. Кто? — Росинант отставил тарелку с подозрительным супом и внимательно посмотрел на Доффи, ловя малейшие изменения в мимике и позе. 

— Тебе все время что-то мерещилось, Роси. Кажется, какое-то дерьмо. Так что, если кто и был, то только в твоем воображении. 

В нем был Ло, мечтающий отправить Росинанта на тот свет, но об этом Дофламинго знать, пожалуй, не следовало. Или это действительно был Ло? Нет, хрень какая-то… А кто тогда его пичкал всем этим дерьмом? Дофламинго? Это даже смешно. 

— Ло жив? 

— Блядь, заебал, — простонал Доффи. — Нет, ты его убил, если память отшибло. Тебе Ло мерещился? Ну так смирись, эта хуйня — чувство вины называется. 

— Тебе-то откуда знать. 

— Оттуда, — отрезал Дофламинго, с мрачным видом пихая в рот ложку супа. 

Росинанту очень хотелось съязвить на эту тему, но он пересилил себя. У каждого свои демоны, и если Росинант был личным демоном Дофламинго… Или не был, мало ли кто являлся Доффи в Импел Даун. Народу он прикончил не меньше Росинанта. 

— Что с кораблем? — вместо этого спросил он. 

— Стоит твой корабль. А что с городом узнать не хочешь? 

— Да насрать как-то, — пожал плечами Росинант. 

— Я тебе скажу. — Доффи от чего-то выглядел злым, словно судьба незнакомых и опустившихся людей его волновала. — Скоро прибудет баржа с провизией. Знаешь, что они найдут? Кучку выживших и гору трупов. Подсказать, что дальше? 

— Пора съебывать, — Росинант задумчиво прикусил большой палец. Рано или поздно это входило в его планы, но он так и не успел придумать — куда. Как и то, что конкретно собирался делать. Нет, планы были большие, даже огромные, но между конечной целью и им самим лежала пропасть. Росинант умел только импровизировать. Сорваться в Маринфорд и перестрелять там всех, кого успеет — идея, мягко сказать, хуевая. Но заманчивая. Корабль Дозора, конечно, проверят, но он успеет подобраться ближе, хотя как одному справиться с этой громадиной? Или можно дождаться баржу, на которой они сюда и приплыли… 

— Роси, — Дофламинго сидел, подперев ладонью голову, с интересом смотрел на него. — Что бы ты не придумал — это хуевая затея. Вот нахрена ты корабль вырезал? Они бы тут все равно никого не нашли. 

— Мне надо было знать, что происходит снаружи. Пропажу одного из своих они бы точно заметили. 

И тут его как громом ударило. Тщательно вытесняемое из памяти знание: Цуру. Работает на Отдел. С какого времени? Почему? 

— Мне надо пройтись. — Он откинул одеяло, сбивая чашку с недоеденным обедом, и почти встал, но Дофламинго не позволил. Мягко толкнул обратно. 

— Ты до двери не дойдешь, — обманчиво ласково произнес Доффи. — Где-то тут все еще валялась цепь… 

— Решил поиграть в заботливую мамочку? 

— Они приковывают детей цепями к кровати? Нет, не хочу, чтобы ты снова устроил какую-нибудь херню. В данный момент я торчу тут с тобой, так что, это и моя проблема. Поэтому лежи, жри, спи. До прихода баржи, а там посмотрим, что делать. 

— Надо связаться с Цуру. 

— Нахуя? 

— Она не из тех, кто одобрит политику Тринадцатого отдела. Смена власти не в ее интересах. 

— Знаешь, Роси, — задумчиво произнес Дофламинго. — Никто бы не подумал, что ты сможешь пристрелить Ло и убивать с особой жестокостью. Люди меняются. 

— Кажется, я сейчас должен погрузиться в бездны рефлексии, но нет. Со мной сравнивать не надо, у меня вообще выбора не было. Не хочу я верить в то, что она в этот гадюшник влезла. 

— А если влезла, то что? 

— Я ее убью. 

Дофламинго долго, очень долго и непонятно смотрел на него. Не с осуждением, не с обвинением — как? 

— Я давно хотел спросить, — Доффи наконец нарушил тишину. — С каких пор у тебя все стало так просто? Кажется, пока ты был в Семье, ты таким не был. 

— Во-первых, — Росинант улыбнулся на эту махровую наивность, — ты не мог знать какой я, тебе было удобнее видеть рядом с собой размалеванного придурка. Во-вторых, не скажу, чтобы у меня все было сложно. Черное и белое — так себе принцип, но часто выручает. Не согласен? 

— Нет. Жизнь, Роси, как бы тебе это сказать, сложнее. И лучше думать своей головой, чем непонятно кем созданными правилами и установками. 

— Подожди-подожди, если настало время философских разговоров, то притуши свет и достань бутылку вина. Для атмосферы. 

— И вот ты пытаешься уйти от разговора, потому что тебе нечего сказать, — Доффи победного улыбнулся, на что Росинант не сдержался и зевнул. 

— Я просто хочу спать. Собираюсь выполнить твой же наказ, между прочим. 

— Спи, — Дофламинго встал. — Буду в соседней комнате. Зови, если что. 

— Обязательно, — стараясь вложить как можно больше яда в одно слово, ответил Росинант, закрывая глаза. Спать он не хотел, но обсуждать с Дофламинго мораль — еще меньше. Так что, увы, братец был прав: Росинант позорно убегал от разговора. Несовершенство своей системы взглядов он и сам видел, но нельзя сразу изменить то, что вдалбливалось в подкорку годы Тринадцатым Отделом. Морской Дозор в этом плане был оздоровительный санаторием, и Росинант не пошел бы против истины, если бы сказал, что любой дозорный — это враг. Просто пока ничего не совершивший. Для офицеров Тринадцатого. 

Росинант не был офицером, Росинант был агентом. Это хуже, и враги уже не только в Дозоре, враги — все. Другие агенты, офицеры Отдела, гражданские — все, кто мог навредить Серому Адмиралу. 

Дофламинго тоже был врагом, но сейчас Росинант наконец сформулировал для себя логичную причину, почему вытащил его из Импел Дауна. 

Информация об агентах была крайне скудной, им не полагались семьи, родственники или близкие друзья, даже фамилия намертво вымарывалась из всех документов. Не полагались, но иногда были — болевые точки, на которые можно надавить. Как бы их не муштровали, они все равно оставались людьми. С глубоко спрятанными чувствами, желаниями и эмоциями. 

Не факт, что кто-то решил бы воздействовать на Росинанта через брата, зная их историю, но возможность была. А терять последнего близкого, пусть и урода, ему не хотелось. Особенно после Ло. Иррациональное желание, которое, как агент, он должен был откинуть и забыть. Не было у Росинанта близких, по крайней мере, не должно. 

Дофламинго отпускать нельзя, нужно удержать его рядом с собой любыми методами — теперь выходило так. Сам себе усложнил жизнь, как обычно. 

Росинант перевернулся на живот и со стоном уткнулся в продавленную подушку: какие "любые методы"? Самому его грохнуть, что ли? Блядь, что бы он раньше сделал, до этого сраного Отдела? 

Нужно узнать, что нужно Доффи. Стать ему полезным. Не братом, брат — это так, красивое слово, на поверку не значащее ничего. Другом? Ха-ха! Какой из Росинанта друг? Уже пробовали, херня вышла. 

— Доффи! — заорал он, задолбавшийся мучаться вопросами. 

— Чего тебе? — тот заглянул в приоткрытую дверь. — Плохо? 

— Нет. Хотел спросить: что ты планируешь делать, и как я могу тебе в этом помочь? 

— Совсем еблан, — дверь с грохотом захлопнулась. 

Мда, не получилось, а жаль. 

Проклятый дождь заебал, и Росинант всерьез обдумывал вариант, не свалить ли в сторону Арабасты — не доплывая до нее, естественно. Неужели там не нашлось бы задрипанного острова, толком непригодного для жизни и нелюбимого даже местными. Можно с какой-нибудь мрачной легендой, в них Росинант все равно не верил. На проверку все оказывалось или вымыслом, или увиденным с пьяных глаз. Главное, подальше от этой всепроникающей сырости. 

Местные, те, что остались после эпидемии, косились на него неодобрительно, когда Росинант заходил в пустующие дома. Словно сами не повынесли оттуда хоть сколько-нибудь ценное. Так и было, везде царил полный разгром. Где-то даже половицы выломали. И почему нельзя по-тихому: пришел, взял, ушел? Нет, надо еще и мебель переломать, раз унести не вышло, и нассать в углу, судя по запаху. 

За путешествие на барже надо было заплатить. И за то, чтобы их там не нашли при возможной проверке — тем более. Если Доффи случайно не достал где-то денег, пока он валялся в отключке, то придется брать в плен экипаж. Не так сложно — это не дозорные, — как муторно. 

Да, видимо придется, все ценное давно растащили. Можно было еще в трупах покопаться, которые смердели где-то за городом и почему-то не были сожжены, но Росинант, наверное, был слишком брезглив для такого: от одной мысли мутило. Да и заразиться по второму кругу, пусть Доффи и говорил про иммунитет, желания не возникло. Доффи может говорить что угодно, пока не признается, в каком университете и когда успел выучиться на врача. Или в том, что был некто третий. 

Домой Росинант вернулся ни с чем, раздраженный и мокрый. Дофламинго, посмотрев на него, выразительно промолчал и ушел ставить чайник. 

Переодеваясь, Росинант мечтал о горячей ванне. Почему-то обязательно с пеной, приторно пахнущей клубникой. Главное, не этот душ, из которого с перерывами текла то мутная, то откровенно ржавая вода. Спасибо хоть, что не морская, а то здесь сталось бы… 

— Доффи, нам нужны деньги. Без них нас на баржу не возьмут, — переодевшись в сухое, он вошел в комнату-кухню. — И надо притопить корабль Дозора. Он тут торчит, как… в общем, торчит и привлекает внимание. 

— Ты на нем-то деньги искать пробовал, гений? Или только по трупам шарился? 

— По ним как раз нет. Если хочешь, можешь сам, — Росинант устало опустился на табуретку. — Про корабль не подумал. 

— Вот у тебя во всем так, — зло процедил Доффи, консервная банка ему никак не поддавалась. Очередной мерзкий суп собрался варить, что ли? — Там подумал, а там нет. Тебе сказано было лежать и не рыпаться? А ты? Хули тебя понесло на улицу? Об осложнениях, конечно же, не подумал. 

— Так говоришь, будто тебя это волнует, — Росинант прихлебнул из щербатой чашки кипяток с парой чайных листков. 

— После того, как ты у меня на глазах тут подыхал — да, волнует. Тебя с того света достали, идиот! 

— Ладно, я идиот, согласен.

Ругаться не хотелось. К тому же, Доффи был прав: тащиться куда-либо было не лучшей идеей. Он устал, замерз и хотел спать. Вообще, мерзость какая-то: Росинант мерз постоянно, да и от подушки отрывал себя с великим трудом. Дофламинго только злорадно скалился, словно сообщая: "Я же говорил". 

— Так что там с кораблем? — видимо, довольный его покладистостью, спросил Доффи. — Взрывать будешь? 

— А есть чем? — вяло уточнил Росинант: вдруг стало глубоко насрать на оставшийся от дозорных трофей. 

— Так, может, ты из кружки и консервной банки, — Доффи потряс своей, — способен бомбу собрать. Я же не знаю, чему вас там учили. 

Росинант глянул на него исподлобья. Рассказать, что ли? А на хрена? 

— Этому, увы, нет. Но даже моих знаний хватит, чтобы понять — кружки и банки мало. 

— Расскажи про Отдел, — напрямую спросил Дофламинго с таким видом, будто приготовился слушать откровения о сотворении мира. А может, и стоит? Все равно не отстанет. 

— Хреново там, но это понимаешь только тогда, когда оттуда свалишь. У офицеров бесконечные тренировки, чтобы даже ни одной мысли в голове не завелось. После них только спать, да и то сон больше на потерю сознания похож. Параллельно еще и мозги полоскают, о внутреннем враге, который не дремлет, конечно же, сука такая. Многие не выдерживают, кто так сдохнет, кто с собой кончает. Наружу это не всплывает, ясное дело. Когда на задания отправляют, то даже вопроса не возникает — за что, зачем? Враг? Надо устранить. Все. 

— Но ты, я смотрю, вполне себе… ебанутый, конечно, но не настолько, как ты рассказываешь. 

— Я туда попал в начале самом. Тогда Отдел и правда свои функции выполнял, и главным было выявление, а не убийство. Это потом... — Росинант прикрыл глаза, нехотя вспоминая. — Офицеры все эти, тренировки, мозгоправы и транквилизаторы. 

— Охуеть структура внутри Дозора. 

— Ну, с виду-то все красиво. Все правильно, а придумать состав преступления — раз плюнуть. Но офицеры — это так, фигня. Следом идут агенты, их как раз тринадцать. Шутки юмора у бывшего начальства такие. В основном все дела ведут они, на сложных ликвидациях тоже они, и к Дозору это часто имеет слабое отношение. Эти уже не по указке действуют, а инициативу проявляют, — Росинант зло рассмеялся, поставив кружку на стол. — Цель оправдывает средства, Доффи. А еще это тотальная слежка друг за другом, слежка за офицерами… одно неверное слово, да, блядь, жест опасным покажется — и все, закопают там, где никогда не найдут. Среди кретинов из офицеров в агенты многие метят, так что, есть из чего выбрать. 

— И ты у нас тот самый дурак с инициативой, — пробормотал Доффи, рассматривая что-то на дне своей кружки. — Жалко, что ты не таким был, когда в Семью пришел. Мы бы поладили. 

— Я бы тебе горло во сне перерезал и завершил бы задание. Поладили, ага. 

— Я успел бы тебя уговорить, что у меня будет лучше. 

— К чему вообще весь этот разговор? — Росинант потер переносицу. — Хочешь знать, стоит ли меня опасаться? Я не знаю. Не знаю, когда ебнет, и я подумаю, что ты нож не так взял со стола и повернулся не в ту сторону. У меня почти вне боя не бывает, но мне мозги полоскали как всем. Даже больше. Так что, лучше опасайся. А я спать. 

— А ты не боишься, что я тебя прирежу ночью? — спросил ему в спину Доффи. 

— Да похуй, режь. 

Это не было вдруг возникшем доверием. Просто сейчас Росинанту и правда было настолько все равно.

Весь этот разговор всколыхнул здоровенный пласт памяти, который при всем желании не забудешь. А еще — разозлил. Злость была тусклой, тянущей и тихой: от нее не хотелось убивать, орать и крушить все вокруг. От нее просто хотелось делать больно, чтобы долго, неторопливо и со вкусом. 

Росинант не любил эту свою сторону, с остальными мирился, к некоторым так вообще привык, но не к этой. Казалось — переступи он эту грань, и человеком быть перестанет, а тогда его и правда надо будет кому-то пристрелить. Доффи вполне на эту роль подходил, вот только сообщать ему сейчас о тонкостях своей натуры казалось глупостью. 

Глянув на себя в треснутое зеркало, висевшее на стене, Росинант вздохнул: синяками под глазами позавидовал бы Ло, да и рожа в целом доверия не внушала. Глаза больные, скулы острые, щеки впалые, такого на баржу и не пустят, особенно узнай они про эпидемию. Сожгут вместе с трусами на всякий случай… 

Росинант замер и улыбнулся. Вот оно! Корабль надо просто сжечь. И чего думали только? Видать, местный климат и Доффи мозги отшиб малость. 

  
  


Горело не слишком хорошо, несмотря на всю солярку и масло, вылитые на корабль изнутри и снаружи. Искрило, трещало, красными языками нехотя пробуя воздух перед собой. На парусах медленно расползались черные кляксы, осыпаясь вниз пеплом. 

Но все-таки разгоралось. 

Пламя поднималось все выше и выше, стремясь укутать белого плавучего гиганта. 

Росинант, в наброшенном на плечах белом плаще — единственное, что он взял с корабля, — смотрел на огонь, не отрываясь. 

Сгорала какая-то внутренняя струна, нет, канат, связывающий его с прошлым. Вместе с некогда белыми парусами, позолотой, красивыми мачтами и телами дозорных на борту. Они с братом уничтожили это вместе. Кто бы мог подумать, а? Вместе с Дофламинго, плечом к плечу. 

Росинанту хотелось плакать, такое забытое для него чувство, оно жгло глаза, как жар от огня. Он давно не был нужен Дозору: и как предатель, и как беглый преступник, но все равно было больно. Почти вся его жизнь похоронный костром пылала перед ним, а на плечах от слабого ветра едва развевался плащ. То, что осталось. Тринадцатый отдел и Дофламинго, который тоже будто кого-то хоронил. 

— Роси, — сквозь гул огня его голос был почти неслышен, — мы с тобой вдвоем жжем корабль Дозора. Ты в это веришь? 

— Я это вижу. 

В кармане нашлась пачка сигарет: может, даже запасной плащ принадлежал Ривзу, у Дофламинго — горящая щепка вместо зажигалки. Табачный дым почти не чувствовался среди едкого дыма вокруг, но Росинант все равно курил. Так бывало раньше, когда хоронили кого-то из дозорных: почетный караул, выстрелы и последняя сигарета в полном молчании. 

Выбросив окурок в беснующееся пламя, он развернулся и кинул взгляд на Доффи, на стекла очков, за которыми не было видно глаз: только рыжие отблески огня.

— Пойдем? Само догорит уже. 

— Знаешь, Роси, я тут подумал… А пусть не было ничего. Все — там, — он кивнул в сторону корабля. — Тебя, Корасона, всего этого дерьма. 

— Не было, — Росинант тронул его под локоть. — Пускай так. 

Может быть, от слов Доффи ему стало легче. 

Остатки города собрались на центральной улице, обсуждая зарево, поднимающееся над Северной бухтой. 

— Стопудова корабль взорвали… 

— Да он сам, там, наверное, пороха тонна была. 

— А с чего бы мокрому пороху взрываться, а? 

— А с чего ему быть сухим, дождь же. 

— Эй, ребята, хули он там горит? 

Последний вопрос был обращение к Росинанту и Дофламинго. 

— А чего б ему не гореть? Окурок кинул неудачно, вот и горит, — в тон общей беседе отозвался Росинант, усмехаясь. 

— Так сыро… 

— Значит, не все отсырело, — безразлично ответил он. Усталость брала свое: говорить было тяжело, и уж тем более что-то объяснять. Задерживаться среди этого сборища он не хотел, к тому же, люди уже живо принялись обсуждать новый плащ Росинанта. Где взял, с кого снял, есть ли еще? 

Дофламинго шикнул на них и, наверное, такое выражение лица у него было — Росинант не видел, — что разом стало тихо. Только хлюпанье грязи под ногами, да скрип незакрытых кем-то ставень. 

Баржа должна была добраться сюда через пару дней. Есть еще время запомнить… да что тут запоминать? Нищету и грязь? Постоянный холод, дождь и дрянной суп из консервов? Или место, где Росинанта, пожалуй, впервые, никто не доставал и ничего от него не хотел? Только и он сам не мог определиться со своими желаниями. Убить Серого Адмирала? На его место придет кто-то другой, начать с агентов — та же история. Сдать всю информацию Мировому Правительству? Тогда голова Росинанта окажется на плахе раньше, чем он рассчитывал, и где гарантия, что правительство и так не знает о происходящем? Странно же, что такие дела происходили без его ведома. А если они все знали, то… дальше думать было противно. Выливалось очень много нехорошего и страшного, если тянуть за эту нитку. 

С трудом захлопнув за собой дверь — все время заедала! — Росинант обернулся — и наткнулся на Дофламинго. 

Доффи задумчиво смотрел на него, по-птичьи склонив голову набок, и молчал. Перегородил собой весь узкий проход, не давая пройти. 

— Чего хотел-то? — хрипло спросил Росинант.

Дофламинго встрепенулся, подался вперед и внезапно, иначе и не скажешь, прижался к его губам своими, замирая, словно в ожидании. Росинант выдохнул. 

Они целовались медленно, не прикасаясь друг к другу руками, так и застыв в неудобных позах. Словно изучая, пробуя, не пытаясь взять инициативу. У Доффи была шершавая кожица на нижней губе, и Росинант снова и снова касался ее языком, чувствуя теплое дыхание, которое переплеталось с его собственным. 

Вечерние сумерки стерли все острые углы, смазали и сгладили полутемный коридор, и он уже не казался столь тесным и холодным. Сделали все происходящее между ними в эту минуту таким естественным, правильным, чуточку ненастоящим. От того как Доффи прихватывал губами — его, Росинанту становилось тепло. И было нечто особенное, что рядом с ним сейчас именно брат, роднее никого и быть не может. Роднее кого просто не осталось. 

— Все хорошо. — Рука Доффи легла ему на талию, и Росинант дернулся, с трудом осаживая себя. — Не нервничай. Я просто хочу тебя обнять.

В ответ Росинант судорожно вцепился ему в плечо. Его накрыла пугающая волна забытого чувства нежности. Одновременно хотелось отшатнуться и позволить брату обнимать себя. Почему-то это было страшнее поцелуя: то, как по-хозяйски рука Доффи лежала на талии, как крепко в бок впивались его пальцы. И в то же время — надежно и спокойно.

Иллюзия момента растворилась, стоило Доффи отстраниться, и сразу вернулись и усталость, гнувшая плечи, и сырой холод, намертво впитавшийся в стены. 

Росинант кое-как протиснулся мимо Дофламинго, оставляя за собой грязные следы, опрокинул в себя оставшийся в кружке чай, смывая чужой и незнакомый привкус с губ. Дофламинго ничего не говорил, так и стоял возле двери, не сводя с него взгляда. Росинант замечал это краем глаза; смотреть на брата он не хотел, мешало непонимание: что это было, зачем? 

— Роси, — не выдержал и все-таки позвал, сукин сын. 

— Я спать, — стаскивая обувь прямо возле стола, Росинант уперся взглядом в пол. Что “Роси”? Нахрена ты вообще это сделал? Что тебе это дало? 

— Я на станцию, проверю, где там баржа, — бросил Дофламинго и хлопнул дверью. 

Вот и поговорили. 

Росинант не волновался, даже когда город окутала ночная непроглядная темень, а Дофламинго так и не вернулся. Вернется, куда ему деваться? Не вплавь же с острова бежать. 

Даже хорошо, что его не было, потому что все свои потери Росинант предпочитал переживать в одиночестве. Как сейчас, лежа на неудобной кровати с комковатым матрацом, во все глаза всматриваясь в ночную тьму. 

В голове на удивление было пусто, ни единой связной мысли, только распотрошенные эмоции; вперемешку они — та еще бурда. Как ни крути, а поступок Доффи выбил почву из-под ног сильнее, чем показалось вначале. И вроде, что такого было? Пусть даже братья и не целуются, не положено кем-то шибко умным. Мужчинам тоже как-то не пристало, но бывает. Не с Росинантом, а вообще. Так что так зацепило и опрокинуло? 

Потянуло сквозняком, когда входная дверь открылась. В полной тишине шаги Дофламинго казались тяжелыми и неровными. Росинант поежился, когда босые ступни лизнул сквозняк, гуляющий у пола, и, когда под дверью загорелась тусклая полоска света, пошел проверить… 

Доффи опирался руками о хлипкую столешницу, опустив голову, словно что-то тяготило его. 

— Эй, — замерев на пороге, Росинант зевнул, — что случилось-то? 

— Ты, — Доффи повернулся к нему лицом, сдергивая очки — за ними яростно горели злые-презлые глаза. — Случился. 

— Не понял… 

— Что ты, блядь, не понял? То, что стоит тебе появиться, — и все идет по пизде? 

— Это тебе так в Импел Даун нравилось? — со скепсисом спросил Росинант, отметив, что Доффи ходил не только на станцию, но и в бар. 

— Блядь, Роси, нет! Не сбивай меня с мысли! — пальцы Дофламинго опасно шевельнулись, заставляя напрячься всем телом, готовым в любой момент уйти от атаки; Росинант знал: Доффи не мог воспользоваться нитями, но мало ли. — Ты у нас бедный и несчастный. Не трогайте Роси, он, сука такая, страдает. И все в его жизни говно, и не жизнь, а сплошное говно, но Роси не хочет вытаскивать голову из жопы. И вот сидит наш Роси с головой в жопе и с жопой вместо головы и боится. Себя бояться это ахуеть просто как интересно. 

— Да пошел ты нахуй, алкаш хуев! — Росинант наконец обрел дар речи от такой гневной отповеди. 

— А то что? — Доффи мрачно, раскатисто засмеялся. — Страшно про себя слушать? Про то, какая у тебя жизнь-то опизденительная, оказывается? Что ж ты еще живешь, если она такая, а? 

— Ну хочешь — пойду и повешусь! 

В горле клокотала злость от всех этих слов, которые почему-то били очень и очень больно. 

— Иди-иди, кишка у тебя тонка! — Доффи покачнулся и вцепился в стол, тот противно скрежатнул ножками по полу. 

— Где веревка? — Росинант и так знал, где лежал огрызок, на нее похожий, но уточнить стоило. Вдруг Дофламинго ее переложил. 

— А я ебу? 

— Ну и хуй с тобой.

Искомое нашлось в ящике под вешалкой. Хочет Дофламинго развлечься, так пусть, сука, развлечется. Нехуй тут всякую пьяную чушь нести. Правду, блядь. Да какая это правда, если… 

Помахав напоследок куском веревки, Росинант закрыл за собой дверь спальни. 

… если она правда. Куда бы этот кусок говна прикрутить, чтоб дом еще не порушить? 

Балка, узел, табуретка, благословим того идиота, который тут раньше жил и ленился заделывать дыры в потолке. Так что от пола до чердачной балки вышло аккурат метра четыре. Росинант очень смутно помнил, как вяжутся узлы на виселицах, зато морской врезался в память отлично. Кишка у него тонка? Да иди ты на хуй, Доффи! И вся эта говеная жизнь в придачу. Бесит! 

Как-то подготовиться к полету в неизбежность Росинант не успел, когда-то расколоченная Доффи и потом собранная из гвоздей и соплей табуретка не выдержала сама. 

— Еб, — Росинант рухнул вниз, не поняв даже, что произошло. Веревка ободрала шею, и сразу стало понятно, что морской узел был не самой лучшей из его идей. Впрочем, как и многие другие. 

— Да блядь, Роси! 

Ему даже показалось, что он слышал, как звучат нити Дофламинго: музыкально так, как струны, когда они перерезали непонятно как переживший вес Росинанта остаток веревки. 

— Ебанутый! — орал Дофламинго, пока он вяло копошился на остатках табуретки, пытаясь отдышаться. — Я думал, ты спать пошел! 

— Ты сказал идти и повеситься, — прохрипел Росинант, сдергивая с шеи несостоявшуюся удавку. 

— И с хуя ли ты решил это сделать? 

— Потому что жопа у меня вместо головы, — огрызнулся он, растирая саднящую кожу. 

Чем он думал, Росинант и сам не сказал бы. Просто злился, на себя, на Доффи, на чертов остров, на то, что, по сути, брат был прав. Потому что все надоело: он не знал, что делать дальше, как жить, зачем и почему вообще еще не сдох. Последнее было решаемо — по крайней мере, это выглядело единственно логичным объяснением поступка. 

Хотя ради лица Дофламинго можно было и повторить: такое растерянное, удивленное и слегка охуевшее. Росинант хмыкнул, давя смешок, но в итоге все равно рассмеялся — весело, задорно, до икоты — и совсем слегка истерично. 

Как, блядь, удивить Доффи? 

— Я же пошути-ил, — простонал Росинант сквозь слезы смеха, когда мысок ботинках ударил его под ребра. — Ты шуток не понимаешь? Это балка должна-а! — еще один пинок. — Была сломаться. 

— Господи, почему ты послал мне этого еблана вместо брата? — сетовал Дофламинго, собираясь пнуть его еще раз, но Росинант вовремя откатился. 

— Все, все... — Держась за отбитые ребра, он поднялся. — Давай лучше про баржу, что с ней? 

— Баржи не будет. Какой-то кретин умудрился выйти на связь с большой землей и сообщить им про эпидемию. Сказали, что пришлют помощь, — Дофламинго сжал зубы, снова начиная злиться. — А тут еще ты со своими шутками… 

— Эту тему закрыли, а вот про помощь — интересно. Когда вызвали? 

— Да не так давно, судя по рассказам, дня три назад? Где ближайший пост Дозора, все в той же Ладоге? 

— Нет, эта Ладога не сдалась никому. — Росинант прикинул в уме, получалось, что далековато, плюс Пояс. — Максимум, неделя, ну, уже дня четыре, если в море более-менее спокойно. А вот кто сюда прибудет — вопрос. Могут и медиков подвести, а могут и военных. 

— А могут и твои, — Дофламинго выразительно вскинул брови. 

— На обычном дозорном корабле вполне может быть офицер Отдела. Хотя одним больше, одним меньше — разница невелика. 

— Если ты собираешься создать себе репутацию чудовищного монстра, как была у меня, то справляешься даже лучше, чем я когда-то. Завидую. 

— Пошел ты… 

К утру до острова дошел шторм. Явление не редкое, но мерзопакостное. Росинант проснулся, дрожа от холода, температура упала если не на все десять градусов, то почти. За стенами бушевал ветер, выл как недобитая собака, а с крыши монотонно капало. 

— Доффи, ты там? 

Тупой вопрос, ну не на улице же ему быть. 

Посильнее отодвинувшись от стены, уж больно от нее несло холодом, Росинант повторил попытку:

— Дофламинго, мать твою! 

— Ну чего? — полный страдания и отчаяния голос был едва слышен за стенаниями ветра. 

— Сюда иди. 

— Отъебись, а? Бля, во рту как кошки срали. 

Судя по звукам Доффи все-таки встал и теперь гремел чайником. 

— Доффи… — не унимался Росинант, которого вконец задолбало мерзнуть. — Возьми одеяло и иди сюда. 

— Ты где свое просрать успел? 

С одеялом, побитым молью, и местами просвечивающим насквозь, Дофламинго заглянул в комнату и тут же вляпался в лужу воды, накапавшей с потолка. — Да твою… чего тебе? 

— Ложись. 

Росинант сдвинулся на край еще сильнее. А что, прикрыть ледяную стенку братом — идея отличная. Да и вдвоем правда теплее. 

— У меня там хоть с потолка не лилось, — с сомнением, наверное, подозревая какой-то подвох, произнес он. 

— Над кроватью сухо. Ложись давай, пока я тут не околел. 

Дофламинго осторожно перелез через него, замерев на секунду, когда кровать издала противный скрип, но выдержала, попытался привалиться к стене и, выдав фразу, нелестно характеризующую стену, койку и Росинанта одновременно, втиснулся под клетчатое одеяло, накинув свое сверху. 

Росинант удовлетворенно вздохнул, почувствовав исходящее от Доффи тепло, приятно гревшее спину. 

— А крышу не снесет? — внезапно спросил тот, когда сверху что-то грохнуло и проскрежетало по скату. 

— Да флюгер это отвалился, — сонно пробормотал Росинант, чувствуя, как тяжелая рука обнимает его за плечо, прижимая ближе, — он там все равно нахуй не нужен был… 

— Спи. 

Сон все равно выдался беспокойным. Росинант то и дело вздрагивал, когда в муть сновидений врывался неясный шум, просыпался на секунду, обнаруживал все ту же комнату и Доффи за спиной, вновь проваливался в сон… Может, он не привык к тому, что спит не один, может, напряжение последнего времени давало о себе знать. 

В конце концов, Дофламинго, наверное, не выдержал этих дерганий и потряс за плечо:

— Утро наступило, проснись и пой. 

Петь не хотелось, да и на утро похоже не было: шторм все еще бушевал вовсю и, дай бог, угомонится только завтра к вечеру. 

— Дай поспать, а? — Росинанту было тепло и даже уютно, пока он не проваливался в тяжелую дремоту. 

— Ты не спишь и мне не даешь. Все жду, что ты или с кровати свалишься, или спросонья попытаешься меня придушить. 

— Неправда, не попытаюсь… — получилось не очень уверенно, но Росинант на самом деле так считал. — Снится хрень какая-то… 

— Какая? 

— Не помню. 

— Я тут пока лежал — думал, — Дофламинго снова прижал Росинанта к себе и, приподнявшись, заговорил в самое ухо — от дыхания по коже побежали мурашки. — Я понял, куда мы с тобой поплывем. 

— Со мной? 

— Ну, мы же решили, что ничего не было, помнишь? Так что — да, с тобой. Так вот, есть одно место — Либерталия. 

— Сказка, которую большие пираты рассказывают маленьким, — хмыкнул Росинант. — Ее не существует. 

— Страны — нет, конечно. А место, город — такое есть. 

— И что там? 

— Разврат и грехопадение, Роси. Что еще может быть в беззаконном городе, отстроенном пиратами для пиратов? 

— Ты там был? 

— Нет, но я знаю, как туда добраться. Поплывешь со мной в сказку, Роси? 

Росинант извернулся так, чтобы губами уткнуться в чужой подбородок. И шепнул:

— Поплыву. 

Шторм был еще мерзким оттого, что делать в это время оказалось разительно нечего. В доме стоял дубак, с потолка уже не капало, а лилось, горячая вода без всякого чая — он кончился, — поглощалась литрами. 

Скука и еще раз скука одолевала Росинанта, не привык он сидеть без дела, особенно в те моменты, когда следовало бы. 

— Надо затопить те головешки в бухте, — сказал он, с отвращение допивая третью кружку кипятка. 

— Затопим, — Дофламинго посмотрел за окно, где среди ветра и ливня почти ничего не было видно. — Если сам не утонет. 

— Как думаешь, а если сейчас… 

— Нет! 

— Ну, может, тогда хоть крышу починить? Заебала же. 

— Во время шторма? Нет! 

— Ну пойдем хоть соседей снизу убьем. На улицу выходить не надо. 

— Там все давно сдохли от дифтерии, — Дофламинго развернулся к нему. — Роси, запомни, никаких убийств просто так. Это дурная репутация, именно что дурная среди дурных. Никто с тобой дела иметь не будет, если посчитает, что в любой момент может кончить с перерезанным горлом. Думай как пират уже, в конце концов. 

— Я не пират, — Росинант качнул головой. Со своим статусом он еще не определился до конца. Дезертир, похититель, убийца, но до пиратства он, вроде, еще не докатился. 

— А ты намерен честным путем на жизнь зарабатывать? Это как же, поделись. 

— Вообще-то, я собирался убить побольше народа и героически сдохнуть на гильотине. 

— Ошибочка. Тебя прибьют раньше гильотины. Да и почетная казнь будет при таком раскладе не для тебя. Тебя ждет виселица, братишка. 

— Нет, спасибо, — он машинально потер шею. — Что-то мне не понравилось. 

— Я надеюсь на это. А то шутки у тебя дурацкие. Но надо отдать должное, стимулирующие возвращение сил. — И, поморщившись, видимо, от воспоминаний, Дофламинго продолжил: — И кого ты там убивать собрался? Своих этих… офицеров и агентов? Так ты один, а их, таких же бешеных, сколько? 

— Я и не думал, что много уложу, — безразлично ответил Росинант. — В идеале мне бы до Серого Адмирала добраться… Но это совсем в идеале. Считай — невозможно.

— А это еще кто? 

— Глава Тринадцатого. Как его зовут, никто не знает, вот так и прозвали. Но суть в том, что если я каким-то чудом до него доберусь — эта машина не остановится. Кто-нибудь перехватит управление. Так что, я не знаю, что делать, — уныло произнес он, горбясь. 

— Пойдешь в пираты, — Дофламинго потянулся через стол и похлопал его по плечу. — Соберем команду, устроим себе безопасный порт, накопим мощь и вынесем твой Отдел к хренам, если еще желание останется. Ну или он сам развалится. 

Росинант стоял под душем, слушая, как натужно гудят трубы, выдавая очередную порцию мутно-оранжевой воды. Она заливала лицо, стекала по волосам, попадала в рот, оставляя тревожащий металлический привкус. Кафель скользил под ногами, и Росинанту то и дело приходилось цепляться за старую трубу, грозясь в любой момент оторвать ее на хрен. Наверное, для того, чтобы помыться чистой водой, можно было и на улицу выйти, но в душевой она хотя бы была теплой. Недостаточно, чтобы расслабиться под обжигающими струями, но хватало немного согреться. 

Под неплотно закрытые веки все-таки просочилась вода, и глаза зверски защипало. Росинант потер их кулаком, с трудом разлепил и поскользнулся, врезавшись в стену плечом, так, что кусок плитки разбился прямо под ногами. К горлу подкатила тошнота, стоило только посмотреть на стекающую по нему красную жижу, пятна и брызги которой заляпали некогда белый кафель. Душевая лейка с хрипом выплевывала тяжелые бордовые сгустки. Росинант прижался спиной к стене, переводя дыхание. Ничего такого не происходило, ему и не такое порой виделось от стресса и усталости. Но как же, ебаный в рот, неприятно, даже если знаешь, что вода вот в эту дрянь точно превратиться не могла. 

Помылся, блядь! Погрелся, отдохнул! Да что ж не везет так в последнее время? Лет так -дцать. 

— Роси, если ты решил насмешить меня утоплением, то это не смешно. 

— Иди на хуй, я моюсь! — огрызнулся Росинант, оглядываясь и судорожно пытаясь понять, что со всем этим делать. Выкрутить, на хрен, вентиль — раз. Вытереть все это… да, блядь, тут до второго пришествия вытирать, Доффи его вряд ли дождаться будет. 

Неловко наступив на кафельные осколки, Росинант охнул и пришел в себя. Какой, на хрен, вытирать, это ж вода. Никаких следов то ли крови, то ли безумной пародии на нее… ну, почти. Под ногой быстро расплывалась ярко-красная лужа. 

— Ты там долго? — Дофламинго плевать хотел на личные границы и задвижку на двери выломал еще в предыдущий раз. Не специально, правда, просто дернул сильнее, чем надо. 

— Да вот... — пытаясь разглядеть ступню через липнущие на глаза волосы, он снова чуть не навернулся, но вовремя был подхвачен Дофламинго. 

— Дай сюда. 

Он толкнул Росинанта носом в стену и перехватил ногу. Как-то вся эта ситуация и положение нервировали. Росинант медленно и глубоко задышал, пытаясь привести в норму взбесившееся сердцебиение, пока Доффи пальцами пытался выковырять засевший в ступне осколок. Ткнувшись пылающим лбом в кафель, он с трудом сглотнул. Боль в ноге, конечно, приятной назвать было нельзя, но она, определенно, добавляла пикантности. 

— Еще немного, Роси, потерпи. Я, — Дофламинго что-то неразборчиво прошипел. — Почти закончил. 

Блядь, блядь, блядь, еще немного, и Росинант тоже закончит, но совсем не это… 

— Ты там как? — Дофламинго оторвался от своего увлекательного занятия. 

— Мне неудобно так стоять, — пожаловался Росинант, которому и правда было неудобно. Член упирался в стену, и еще чуть-чуть, и придется дрочить об нее. Позорище-то какое! 

— Глубоко засела, сука, как ты вообще умудрился? 

— Вытаскивай уже. Или вставляй, блядь… 

— Что? 

— Вытаскивай эту занозу говорю, — прорычал Росинант. 

— Слушай, будешь торопить, там какая-нибудь хрень останется. Маленькая. Дойдет до сердца, и все, хана. А все-то…

— Заткнись, — слегка постучав лбом о стену, простонал Росинант, пытаясь вырвать ногу из хватки брата. — Съебись отсюда, я сам! 

— Что сам, Роси? — голос у Доффи приобрел бархатные, глубокие нотки. Ногу он так и не отпустил. Насколько Росинант помнил, обычно после такого тона брат начинал убивать. — Это — сам? 

Пальцы Доффи с силой надавили на ступню, ковырнули что-то внутри, дёрнули, и Росинант в очередной раз стукнулся лбом о кафель. В этот раз от неожиданно острой боли, которая тут же отпустила. Благо, от проделанной операции возбуждение все же спало. 

Убедившись, что его член больше не собирается трахнуть стену, он обернулся к брату:

— Дай посмотреть.

На его окровавленной ладони лежал острый осколок размером с ноготь. 

— Там пластырь где-то был, — кинув свою ношу в раковину, Дофламинго открыл воду, тщательно смывая с рук кровь. — Иди, залепи эту дыру, пока я мусор убираю. 

— Я сам…. — возмутился было Росинант. 

— Сам ты еще раз на какую-нибудь хуйню наступишь. Так что, вытрись и прекрати заливать кровью пол. 

Ну, если Доффи так хотел, то пусть. В конце концов, не так уж он был неправ. К сожалению. 

Оказавшись в комнате один, кое-как заклеив и даже перевязав несчастную ногу, Росинант мыслями вернулся к произошедшему. Нет, с глюками-то хрен бы с ними, а вот с реакцией собственного тела было что-то не так. Дофламинго его не привлекал, не его типаж, да и родственные связи, все такое… Правда, если копнуть глубже, то Росинанту приходилось признаться, что ни о каком "своем типаже" он и не думал. Не до него всю жизнь было. Ебал того, кто был не против, и пребывал от этого в прекрасном расположении духа. Никаких долгих связей, страстный романов, дурацкого флирта, да и отношений вообще — все это Росинанту было не нужно. Снять напряжение, получить порцию удовольствия — механически, бездумно, вот и все, что требовалось. Возбуждение приходило в процессе всегда запланированного секса, а не как сейчас… нахлынуло, и не понять — с чего. Росинант и мужчинами-то не интересовался особо, да и сейчас — попытался представить голого адмирала Гарпа и чуть не проблевался. Ничего интересного или красивого, подержаться можно разве что за член. А захуя? У него свой такой же — держись, не хочу. 

Но ладони Доффи, его голос, ситуация, в конце концов… 

— Хватит, Росинант, хватит, — он вцепился в волосы на висках и согнулся так, что почти достал лбом колени. Щеки пылали, в горле образовался филиал Арабасты, а в паху неудовлетворенно ныло. Блядь, у него что, и правда встал на Доффи? Да с какого хера? 

Нервы, долгое отсутствие секса, пару раз чуть не умер, а смерть, как известно, будоражит, вот и результат. Был бы на месте Дофламинго тот же Гарп… Нет, это пиздец и пиздец страшный. Ло? 

О нем Росинант старался вспоминать как можно реже. Пусть сейчас у него и закрались сомнения в его смерти — все равно. Как Ло мог их найти? Как договорился с Доффи? Почему тогда исчез снова? Может, потому что и не было никакого Ло, а так — местный коновал, померший в процессе лечения от той же дифтерии. Хотя Росинант слышал разговоры — про сыворотку, про то, что кто-то должен был ее привезти. Или тоже приснилось? Блядь, как много вопросов и ни одного ответа! Выбить из Дофламинго? Можно, конечно, но Росинант боялся, что это не очень поспособствует отношениям, едва начавшим складываться, а им еще выбираться отсюда. 

Желательно целыми. 

Серое утро проникало в комнату сквозь неплотно занавешенное окно. Росинант моргнул, разгоняя муть перед глазами, осторожно снял с себя руку Дофламинго, и сел, потирая отлеженное ухо. 

Кажется, за ночь шторм если и не совсем изошел на нет, то здорово поутих. Дождь уже не барабанил по крыше непрерывным потоком, а бил крупными редкими каплями. 

Дохромав до кухни, Росинант выглянул в окно, на унылую дорогу, превратившуюся в сплошной грязевой поток. Если бы дозорные прибыли сегодня, то им бы крупно не повезло. Завязли бы, на хрен, по уши в этой грязище. 

Рассеянно прижав руку к груди, в которой тупо и нарастающе ныла тревога, Росинант пошел ставить чайник. Утренние сумерки дышали тишиной и тотальным одиночеством, будто не было за стенами дома других людей, не было в спальне Доффи, никого не было. 

— И мне чаю налей. 

Росинант чуть не выронил чайник и обернулся на голос. Ло сидел за столом, ухмылялся и исподлобья смотрел на него. 

— Кора-сан, ты бы ногу обработал чем, — Ло демонстративно указал на его ступню. — Сепсис штука неприятная, но зато быстрая, если что. Возьми на заметку. 

Росинант так и застыл, смотря на… галлюцинацию? Ло же тут быть не могло? Нет, ну вот только его, блядь, не хватало! 

— Съебись обратно в подсознание или откуда ты там вылез, — Росинант вернулся к чайнику. 

— Чаю-то хоть нальешь? Давно ж не виделись. 

— Хуй тебе, а не чай… 

— Можно и хуй, — Ло тихо рассмеялся. — Я ведь говорил, что ты мне нравишься, Кора-сан. 

— Ты мне — не настолько. 

— Да ла-адно? — удивленно вскинулся тот. — А кто тебе нравится? Доффи? О, ну почему бы и нет — большой и сильный старший брат, который защитит, скажет, что делать, и возьмет всю ответственность на себя. Так, Кора-сан? Ну, если с Доффи не получится, то я к твоим услугам, правда, с условием — этот мир мы радостно посылаем на хер. 

— Заткнись. 

— Ну сам посмотри, что в нем хорошего? Перспектив — ноль, постоянный страх, что тебя найдут, постоянное ожидание этого, а вокруг грязь, неизвестность и брат, которому ты при всем желании доверять не можешь. 

— Могу, — Росинант подавился желанием запустить в Ло чайником. Не поможет. 

— Мне-то не ври, Кора-сан. Ты никому не можешь доверять, что, кстати, считаю правильным, но малоприятным. Веришь, что он тебя за борт не выкинет при первой возможности? Вот ответь — зачем ты ему сдался, а? Со своей дурной башкой и проблемами на всю жопу? Ты же ему, считай, никто. А я тебя не брошу, Кора-сан. Мертвецы никогда не врут, им незачем. И весь Дозор за ними тоже не гоняется, улавливаешь суть? 

— Пошел. Ты. Нахер. 

Росинант все-таки не выдержал, и чайник, описав в воздухе дугу, разбрызгивая воду, врезался в стену, пройдя сквозь Ло. 

— Упс, — тот развел руками. 

— Что тут происходит, с утра пораньше? — заспанный Дофламинго встал в дверях, оглядывая кухню. 

— Чайник уронил, — буркнул Росинант, выключая старенькую плитку. 

— Через всю кухню? 

— Бывает, — мрачно бросил Росинант, косясь на опустевший стул. Явление Доффи спугнуло личных демонов. — Иди спи дальше… 

— А с кем ты разговаривал? — как бы невзначай спросил Дофламинго, подбирая полупустой чайник. 

— Сам с собой. Никогда так не делал? 

— Самого себя нахер посылать как-то не доводилось, — Доффи сел на стул, где до этого ебал мозги Ло, и зевнул. — Ну чаю налей тогда уж, тут осталось… 

Так, глубокий вдох и выдох. Орать на Дофламинго не обязательно, показывать ему, что от этих слов начался нервный тик — тоже. 

— Чая нет, — механический ответил он. — Кончился. Теплый кипяток прямо из носика можешь попить. 

— Ты нервный какой-то, или мне кажется? 

— Доффи, давай ты от меня отъебешься, а то нервничать придется тебе, спасая свою драгоценную шкуру. 

— Ладно, ладно, — неприятная улыбка исказила красивые губы. — Не психуй. 

— Я не психую, — Нет, Росинант честно пытался себя остановить, но раздражение упорно требовало выхода. — Мне просто нужно… 

… кого-нибудь убить, — он не договорил. Это вообще был хреновый способ снятия стресса, хотя и действенный в некотором роде. Если потом получалось не задаваться вопросами в стиле "зачем"? 

— Выспаться нормально, — Росинант переступил с ноги на ногу, морщась. Больно, да и пол ледяной. — Одному. 

— Ладно, — легко согласился Дофламинго, прихлебывая из носика. — Роси, я понимаю. Мне тоже нервно спать с кем-то. Непривычно. 

— И небезопасно? — уточнил Росинант. 

— Да. Но это ничего, привыкнем. 

— Ага, — машинально кивнул он и тут же одернулся. Что значит — привыкнем? Они спят вместе из-за адского дубака, или нет? 

— Иди, досыпай. А то с недосыпа ты и правда нервный, — Дофламинго встал, шагнул к Росинанту и, приобняв его, выглянул в окно. — Ну и помойка…. 

— Разбуди через пару часов. 

Убрав с талии удобно лежащую и обжигающую руку — так непривычно, но приятно, — Росинант пошел лежать. Спать он не хотел. 

— Вставай! — его резко дернули за плечо, вырывая из дремоты. Дофламинго с обеспокоенным видом навис сверху. — Дозор здесь. 

— Где? — ничего не понимая, спросил Росинант, пытаясь проморгаться от песка в глазах. — Рано же… 

— Значит, не рано. Полчаса назад они причалили в порту.

Только сейчас Росинант заметил, что волосы у Доффи слегка влажные, да и уличную куртку он так и не снял. 

— А мы не успели корабль утопить, — пробормотал Росинант, хотя, по правде, это его как раз волновало мало. — Ты рассмотрел, сколько их? Серьезные противники есть? А новые гражданские?

— Много. Зачем им брать гражданских?

— На Ладоге есть врачи, их, скорее всего, выписали сюда, — Росинант задумчиво потер подбородок. — Да, пожалуй. Ближайший пост Дозора на Россо, если его еще не смыло нахер. Я бы отправил их сопровождать медицинский корабль. 

— Уверен? — с сомнением спросил Дофламинго, все ещё нависая — слишком близко.

— Нет. Но я бы на месте Дозора сделал так. А мы можем реквизировать корабль медиков.

— Пожалуй, с небольшим мы вдвоем справимся. — Доффи тряхнул головой, обсыпая Росинанта брызгами. — Думаю, нам стоит поторопиться. Найдя останки корабля, они насторожатся, или кто-нибудь из местных им расскажет про двух ебланов, устроивших костерок на воде. 

— Видел кого-нибудь в плаще, как у меня? 

— Нет. Но я не рассматривал всех, место было не слишком удобным. Ты так и будешь лежать? 

— Ты не даешь мне встать, — Росинант толкнул его в плечо. — Сидишь и перекрываешь дорогу. К тому же — мокрый, как собака. 

— Ты хоть примерно представляешь, что мы будем делать? — не реагировал тот. Росинант прислушался к себе, оценивая свое состояние. Увы, серьезный бой он не потянул бы: в теле все еще царила противная слабость, силы то и дело кончались внезапно, он терял концентрацию... Так что, никаких техник рокусики, и оружия у них, по сути, не было.

— Сначала нужно оценить обстановку, — тяжело вздохнул Росинант. — Если что, ты обеспечишь нас клонами?

— Не обеспечу, — задумчиво посмотрев на свои пальцы, произнес Дофламинго. - А ты в навигации разбираешься?

— Можно и так сказать, — уклончиво ответил Росинант.

— Хоть как. По возможности, оставляем всех гнить здесь и валим, толку силы тратить? Они нам на более полезные вещи пригодятся. 

— Ладно, что дальше? 

— Идем до Красных островов, в Мертвом треугольнике. 

— Нахуя? — Росинант удивленно глянул на Дофламинго. — Туда не плавает никто. 

— Кроме браконьеров, — усмехнулся Доффи, — нам к ним и надо. Сбагрим им приметный корабль, они ее с радостью разберут и пустят в дело. А взамен возьмем легкое рыболовное судно, оно и быстрее, и подплывать к Либерталии будет легче. Меня предупредили о рифах.

— От Красных островов далеко? — Росинант прикинул крепость рыбацкого суденышка и поежился. Попади они в шторм — и никуда не доплывут. 

— За Жемчужным ожерельем, пару дней пути. Если я правильно помню, — улыбка у Дофламинго стала широкой и кровожадной. — Ничего, Роси, доберемся. Старик, сидевший по соседству со мной в Импел Даун, заставил меня этот маршрут выучить, пьяным разбудишь — расскажу без запинки. Ну, пойдем посмотрим, что ли, как лучше угнать эту посудину? 

Дозорные стучались в дома и выгоняли людей на центральную площадь, где под установленным тентом суетились люди в халатах и масках. 

— Большая часть здесь, — шепнул Росинант, выглядывая из-за угла бара. — Я был прав, тут врачи с Ладоги, узнаю их эмблему.

— Что они делают? — Дофламинго со своего места не видел, что конкретно происходило. 

— Сам посмотри, — отмахнулся он, всматриваясь и ища знакомые лица. Пока не находил, но на всякий случай не обольщался: везение редко бывало к нему благосклонно.

— Мы можем пройти к причалу дворами, — на самое ухо проговорил Дофламинго, и Росинант вздрогнул от неожиданной близости.

— Отодвинься от меня. 

Он торопливо развернулся и прислонился спиной к холодной стене. Дьявол, холод теперь до конца жизни — явно недолгой, — будет сниться ему в кошмарах. Наряду с Ло. 

— Я свое место не уступлю, — Ло стоял за спиной Дофламинго, ехидно скалился. На его дурацкой шапке и не менее дураком мече блестела изморось, как в тот день, в переулке… Росинант мотнул головой, отгоняя видение. Вот только глюков сейчас и не хватало. 

— Ты чего? — Дофламинго ткнул его в плечо.

— Неважно. Пошли. Попробуем пробраться незаметно. 

Рука скользнула на рукоять револьвера, наспех заткнутого за пояс брюк. Патроны почти закончились еще на похищении Доффи, но Росинант надеялся, что все пройдет гладко.

— Тишина.

Дозорные охраняли пристань. Глупо было надеяться, что никого не оставят следить за кораблями, учитывая сброд, населявший остров. 

— Сколько у тебя патронов? — Дофламинго покосился на револьвер с таким видом, будто боялся, что Росинант начнет в него стрелять. 

— Три, — бездумно ответил он, соображая, как им лучше действовать. Когда он убивал дозорных, приплывших на первом корабле, все было проще: они не ожидали нападения, расслабились, и с ними не было серьёзных бойцов, а Росинант и подавно не думал — делал. Сейчас он не один, и броситься в лобовую... Он попытался сосредоточиться, оценить силу противника. Воля наблюдения нащупала ещё двоих: вероятно кок, или навигатор и… а это кто? И почему похож на медведя? У Дозора на службе звери? Минки? Что, блядь… 

— Кора-сан, не напрягайся так, а то голова разболится. 

Росинант сцепил зубы: Ло, ты не вовремя; вынул револьвер из-за пояса. 

— А вообще, Кора-сан, ты как побитая собака, смотришь на лакомый кусок и вздыхаешь. Неужели испугался горстки моряков? Или Доффи не доверяешь свою спину? Или?.. 

Не обращать внимания. Сосредоточиться. Если подстрелить троих из-за угла и дождаться, когда оставшиеся двое подберутся к ним поближе… но на выстрелы наверняка прибежит подмога. Придётся драться всерьёз. 

— Или решил сыграть в ящик и остаться здесь, со мной? Не плыть в очередную неизвестность, не бежать ото всех, скрываться, убивать — вновь и вновь, и вновь? 

Еще эти кретины после выстрелов могут залечь в укрытие, а не пойти в атаку, и тогда точно придётся в лобовую… Без патронов, без прикрытия, без… 

— Кора-сан... — Галлюцинация Ло протянула к нему руку, и Росинант не удержал мысль, отмахиваясь:

— Отстань. 

— Ты опять с голосами в голове треплешься? Видел бы свою зверзкую рожу. 

— Я кое-что проверяю, ты-то мне не мешай хотя бы, — процедил он, сожалея, что не закурить. Или к черту. Если их ещё не засекли — а его намерения были вполне конкретные, то против них горстка матросов с ружьями и пара бойцов поприличнее, но с Волей наблюдения у них так себе. Как удачно. Удачно ли? Выманить типа из кают не удалось. 

— Роси, врубай уже свою тишину на всю и стреляй. Или дай мне револьвер. Они не сразу сообразят, что происходит, успеем уложить остатки. — Доффи говорил уверенно, нетерпеливо, и Росинант нахмурился. Он что-то упускал. 

— Уложим, если среди них нет проблемных фруктовиков или ещё кого неудобного. Или…

— Ну давай картишки раскинем, погадаем! — вдруг взъелся Доффи, чуть ли не повышая голос и грубо разворачивая к себе за плечо. Его ладонь уперлась в грудь Росинанту, и пальцы свело от порыва вывернуть запястье, сломать. — Может, ты просто не хочешь отсюда уплывать? Не хочешь со мной? Нашел свое идеальное место? Или что?.. 

— Ты-то не начинай, — отрезал Росинант, внутренне холодея: они сговорились, что ли? Не собирался он тут подыхать! 

— Тот, слева, в салатовой рубашке, минимум, лейтенант, и его пулей не достать отсюда. Внутри, в каютах, кто-то с сильной аурой. 

— Возможно, это западня, Кора-сан… 

— Мы рискуем в любом случае, и долго высиживать не можем — у врачей и ищеек в городе не так много работы.

Доффи был прав, многое тут не надумаешь. Он положил руку поверх запястья брата и сбросил его. 

— Держись рядом и не смей сдохнуть. 

— Это так мило, Роси! 

— Я сейчас расплачусь, Кора-сан. 

— И заткнись. 

Оба заткнитесь.

Росинант накинул на револьвер Штиль, и прицелился. Три беззвучных выстрела, три мишени. 

— Раз, — начал считать Ло. 

— Два, — подхватил Доффи. 

— Три. 

Щелчком вызвал сферу тишины, захватывая корабль медиков и половину пирса, — и ринулся на абордаж. 

Рядовой только поднимал голову от трупа приятеля, когда Росинант добежал — и схлопотал пулю от лейтенанта. 

Воля вооружения спасла, пуля лишь оцарапала. А нож на четверть лезвия вошел точно в дозорный лоб — Росинант аж споткнулся. Его нож! Какого хера?!

— Спасибо, что одолжил игрушку, Роси! — весело крикнул Доффи из-за спины. Ах ты сука! 

— Не воруй моё оружие! — Он вырубил ударом ноги последнего морячка. 

— А ты — начни уже мне доверять! Берём корабль штурмом, а мне голыми руками воевать?! 

— Сам же решил никого не убивать, кинуть на острове, — огрызнулся Росинант. Он просто не привык работать с кем-то в паре. И да, доверять Доффи он опасался, а кто бы на его месте — нет? 

— Да не дергайся ты так! Вот, держи свой ножик. Жадина. 

За этой перебранкой они успели бегло обшарить трупы. У лейтенанта была, помимо меча и револьвера, именная улитка, перепуганная вусмерть — успел вызвать подмогу или нет? — и россыпь леденцов. Курить бросал, что ли? Точно. Вот сволочь, не мог повременить! 

Что ещё? В идеале заминировать корабль дозорных, но времени на это не было. Черт, погоня же… 

Аура неизвестного в глубине дозорного корабля вспыхнула и исчезла. Блядь, что, и тут уже глюки? 

— Быстрее, — приказал Росинант; Доффи хмыкнул и исчез в рубке, сниматься с якоря. 

Вскоре к пирсу уже бежало несколько человек. Они-то хоть настоящие? 

Он выстрелил, укладывая ещё одного, нырнул вниз, прячась от пуль за бортом.

— Шиган "Орен", — шепнул Росинант, когда один из самых бойких запрыгнул на борт — и быстрыми тычками наделал в нем дырок. 

Держать и волю вооружения вместе с ударом он уже не смог. Черт… 

Палубу под ним тряхнуло, что-то толкнулось в спину, прошло насквозь, оставляя озноб — и невидимая ударная волна прокатилась по острову. Часть дозорных попадала на землю, Росинант стал палить в тех, кто устоял, удерживая и не думая ни о чем — все потом. 

Послышались крики и звук шлепка об воду: братец спровадил лишних пассажиров с корабля.

Они наконец-то отчалили и набирали скорость. А дозорные взбирались на свой корабль. Блядь, догонят же! Или лучше и проще — подстрелят. 

— Для кого лучше, Кора-сан?

Росинант закусил губу — он был готов и плащ свой и платок поставить к парусам, только б быстрее! Но четырёх рук было мало… 

Массивный корабль Дозора медленно разворачивался правым бортом для залпа, оставив на берегу врачей и часть матросов, когда грянул взрыв.

С нижних палуб. Пушки вылетали из бойниц вместе с щепками, людьми и языками пламени. Хороший такой взрыв, диверсионный. Росинант оценил. 

— Ого, не соврал. — Доффи любовался на прощальный фейерверк из рубки. — Хорошо горит, мне нравится!

— Кто не соврал? О чем? — Росинант сжал ствол ружья. Патроны — всё, вряд ли на борту найдется оружие. Голова кружилась от адреналина и стремительности последнего часа, от злости и бьющей поддых паранойи. 

Дофламинго нечитаемо посмотрел на него. Ухмыльнулся:

— Гадалка с первого этажа. Накурилась и вещала про удачу и любовь у меня на линии судьбы. 

— Не ври. Тебе кто-то помог? И с лечением, и… На корабле был кто-то. Потом исчез. Ло? Нет, я бы узнал его ауру. Черт, почему ты не напомнил про королевскую волю? 

— Я думал, ты помнишь, — скучающе пожал плечами Доффи. От догадки Росинант задохнулся. Доффи заставил его использовать все свои патроны. А затем и дозорные! 

— Сам же говорил, тебя в бою может переклинить, а я не в ту сторону повернусь, и кранты!

— Доверие, блядь? 

— Да ладно, уймись. Роси. Роси, хватит. Я же тебя не выкинул за борт и пару раз прикрыл! Нет, не надо меня бить, иди поспи, самое время! Роси!.. 

Доффи матерился, хохотал — и не разжимал рук, держа его в капкане, как цепь из кайросеки.

Росинант понял, что это безнадёжно, когда сам поцеловал Доффи через пару дней.

**Эпилог**

За бортом плескалась тьма. Росинант вглядывался в нее, стоя у борта. Наблюдал, как изредка в глубине вспыхивают огоньки светящихся рыб. Дико хотелось курить, но на корабле медиков не нашлось ни одной сигареты. То ли все были такие правильные, то ли все забрали с собой. 

— Я надеюсь, в твоей Либерталии есть сигареты, — не оборачиваясь, бросил он, когда Дофламинго подошел и оперся о борт рядом. 

— И это все, что тебя интересует? Как-то мелко, Роси.

— Нет, — он посмотрел на Доффи, — меня больше интересует, что мы там будем делать?

— Жить? Что? Такой вариант тебя не устраивает? 

Вообще-то, не устраивал. Росинант хотел, если и не разобраться с Тринадцатым Отделом — а в одиночку это и не было возможно, — то хотя бы изрядно подпортить им жизнь. Хотя с таким размахом, как это сделали они, для него все равно не получилось бы. Жаль. 

— И, кстати, что там с твоими голосами в голове? — Дофламинго толкнул его плечом. 

— Какими голосами? — прозвучало неубедительно, но было плевать. 

— Ой, вот только не надо пиздеть! Думаешь, я слепой и не вижу, как тебя клинит? 

— Все в порядке. — Росинант отодвинулся на шаг. И чего Дофламинго к нему прицепился? Ну бывает — видит всякое, и что? Меньше стрессов, и все пройдет. Когда-нибудь. 

— Роси, те, кто “в порядке”, не швыряются чайниками и не разговаривают с воздухом. Мне нужно знать, чего от тебя ожидать. 

— А мне — от тебя, — вскинулся он, зло смотря на Дофламинго. — Там, на пристани…

— Не начинай, а? Ты бы на моем месте сделал то же самое. В конце концов, кто посадил меня на цепь из кайросеки, зная, что я не могу использовать свои силы. 

— Учитывая наше расставание в прошлом, я ожидал, что, очнувшись, ты первым делом ебанешь меня по башке табуреткой и свалишь. 

— Куда? — Дофламинго хмыкнул и притянул его к себе за плечи. Росинант на секунду напрягся, но тут же заставил тело расслабиться.

— Да мало ли, — пробормотал он. — Ты бы придумал. В Либерталию, например.

— Угу. Вплавь. 

В прохладном ночном воздухе рядом с Дофламинго было тепло. И даже спокойно. А может, и правда — ну его? Нахуй Отдел, Серого Адмирала, и Ло туда же до кучи… Просто жить в свое удовольствие. Росинант с сожалением понял, что он никогда так не умел. Стоило ли учиться? 

— Доффи…

— Что?

— Ты прав. — Он покосился на замершего рядом с ними Ло. — Не доверяй мне.

— Правильно, Кора-сан. Ты же такой непостоянный, — рассмеялся тот. 

— Хорошо, — легко и с улыбкой в голосе согласился Дофламинго. — Но ты — мне все-таки научись. Так будет проще нам обоим. 

— Когда-нибудь.

Он закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть своего личного призрака. 

— У нас будет время. До хрена времени, Роси. Вся жизнь впереди. Главное, ее не просрать. 

— По крайней мере, не сразу, — легко рассмеялся Росинант, чувствуя, как рядом с Дофламинго тьма уже не кажется такой страшной.


End file.
